Dark Fairies
by Some guy2283
Summary: (Rewrite of Bane of Fairies). Rilian was immortal, Cursed by Ankhseram for obtaining knowledge he should not have known. With this immortality, he now has the time to do things that normally would have been impossible for him to do otherwise. an example being a guild he had started. A guild that was meant to protect Fiore from a war it had no idea was on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1: Ultear Milkovitch

**Remember that Bane of Fairies story I had up? Well, I didn't like how it started so I took it down and replaced it with this story. I hope you all can understand, I get very critical of my work sometimes. Which is kind of why I decided to rewrite Crimson Hunter into Nightmares of Scarlet. Anyways, I got a few updates for you all in terms of my other stories. Chapter 6 for nightmares is still being worked on, it shouldn't take too long to finish up. I don't know much about Legends and its rewrite, all I know is that Jane is working on them as I'm writing this. So I will hopefully receive them sometime soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

 **(Bureau of Magical Development)**

Despite what the average citizen may claim about the Bureau of Magical Development. Those inside the government, as well as a few within the bureau itself knew that it was corrupt to its very core. Constantly taking those with large amounts of magic power in for very painful experiments. Ripping them away from their families all to satisfy the endless desires of one crazed man. A man whose power and goal lied only in the search of a weapon long lost to history. A weapon capable to reversing light and darkness, Nirvana. A weapon built by the ancient race of Nirvit for use as a deterrent as well as their home.

"There's a power in there, I can sense it. A powerful rage left in check by the overseers of this facility. Wait for just a little longer Ultear, daughter of the Frozen Mistress. I'll come and free you soon. Then your rage and anger shall have a place to be released." A shadowed figure was walking to the facility. A black mist kept encircling him, each step killing the plant life around him. Causing him to stop for a moment as he took in this new sight around him. Frowning slightly at the death he had unnoticeably caused.

"Funny, I thought that Ankhseram would have been a little nicer around this time. Oh well, I guess I have to show him who's in charge again." Almost immediately the mist stopped flowing. Receding back into his body. Instead, a golden mist enveloped him. Restoring life to what was lost. The foliage returning to its natural state as he continued to walk towards the building.

"I wonder how you are doing right now, Mavis. Is your guild still as lively as it used to be? Has Zeref learned to control his curse at all? Or is he still in denial about everything that happened to him?" No response… such was typical in his case. To him the silence was calming, easing his already plagued mind to some extent. Having lived for as long as he had brought with its own batch of problems. Ones that could not be easily solved.

He kept walking onwards, not caring if anyone happened to be in his way. Numerous Council guards tried to stop him. But they were easily cast aside. Their power was nothing compared to his. To him, they were nothing but mere flies going against a whale. Annoying sure, but nothing endangering to the whale's life.

"Hey, where are you going? You aren't authorized to be anywhere near there!" One of the guards, Bakul stated in a foolish attempt to halt the supposed intruder. His attempt was meet with nothing more than a glare. There staring to the guard's very soul, were a pair of green almost hazel eyes. Which looked as if they have seen the world. Eyes which have seen things that no mere human should.

"Oh? Are you going to stop me? Please tell me how?" The figure turned around to face the Rune Knight. He wore Brown almost black clothes with a red sash on his left shoulder. His black hair colorless as the night sky. "Because from what I see now. You are powerless against me. You are but a measly Rune Knight, while I hold the power of gods at my beck and call. So, tell me, how do you plan on stopping me?" Almost instantly a black sphere formed itself on his hand. The mere sight of it was more than enough to cause the stoic knight to break his exterior and make a run for it. Desperate to save his own life. Unfortunately for him, however, his life would be ended this day. As the figure shot the sphere of death magic towards his retreating figure. It hit almost center mass, instantly ending the life of the poor Knight.

"Children these days." The figure began. "I swear they don't know how to respect their elders. I guess I can't blame them though. It's not often someone of my caliber would do something like this. Or that they would face someone of my ability." He kept walking throughout the facility. Drawing closer to the Rage he had felt earlier. Until eventually, he came upon a room. On the other side of the door, he could hear voices, voices seemingly giving instructions and making verbal recordings of whatever it was they were doing.

' _The rage is strongest in here. I'm here for you Ultear, I'm breaking you out of this place. By the end of this day, you shall be free.'_ Thinking to himself, his mind began to process all the different scenarios that might occur. How everyone in that room might react to his entrance. All scenarios eventually led to one outcome. Ultear would be freed and under his care.

' _I'm glad we spent as much time together as we did Mavis, without you teaching me what you did, this surely wouldn't be possible.'_ A smile graced his lips, a memory was returning to him. A memory of a time when he felt the most at ease.

 **(Flashback)**

"Mavis, Zeref! It's been a while, how have the two of you been?" it was a meeting between friends. At least when they all still considered each other friends. In actuality, the three of them were nothing more than close acquaintances. Each having their own separate goals and ambitions. Each one wanting a different future not only for themselves but for the entire world as well. This was nothing more than a game, a game to see who could assemble the most pieces on their side of the board and make their dreams a reality.

"Rilan, Glad to see you! I take it everything is going well?" Mavis was the first to respond. Happiness evident in her voice. To her, Rilan was a close friend, the one who taught her how to control Ankhseram's curse. After the unfortunate events regarding the birth of her god-son Makarov, Mavis abandoned her guild, naming another friend of hers, Precht to be the successor. She knew the dangerous game the three of them were playing, and while Zeref and Rilian were planning to cover the world in darkness, at least in her eyes this was their plan. She wanted to banish all darkness from the world. To make it a place in which all light would be free to shine without fear of being snuffed out.

"Rilian." Zeref's reply, on the other hand, was simple. Courteous, but simple. As there was no need for formality at this state. It was obvious Zeref didn't want to be here, he was simply dragged here mainly by Mavis' sheer willpower.

 **(Flashback end)**

The memory cut short for whatever reason. Whatever it was, it was unimportant. What mattered the most right now is that Rilian got his hands on another piece for the game.

"What will you do now Zeref?" Rilan spoke before claiming what was rightfully his. "One piece will soon be mine. And I have many more to come. Our game will soon reach its climax, who will win I wonder? You, Mavis or I?" With enough said, his plan commenced.

A mere punch was enough to blow the door off its hinges. Leaving a stunned crew of employees gazing at the sight before them. The first to recover was obviously the leader of their group. The man who would eventually come to lead the Oración Seis.

"Who are you, and why have you disturbed our experiment? I was in the process of creating a miracle!" a scoff could only be heard in response.

"A miracle you say? What costs does this so-called miracle bring? How many lives must be ruined before you are finished with all of this? I am here for one person, and one person only." Rilian walked to the glass window looking upon the chained-up girl before him. "This girl, who is she?" Of course, he already knows who the girl was. She was the source of the rage he felt earlier. But he wanted to hear it directly from them.

"This one? She's no one special. Just some child we took from the Milkovitch lady a while ago." One of the many employees replied. Not knowing the fate that would befall him for daring to bring _her_ up.

"So, this is Ur's child am I mistaken?" Everyone hesitantly nodded in approval of his question. "As of this moment, I hereby claim her as my own. Release her at once and send her to the lobby. I will wait for her there."

"So, what if it's her child? What does that have to do with you?" That same employee was pushing his buttons. He did not know how close Rilian was to breaking and killing everyone present.

"It has more than you realize. I would suggest you quit talking if you wish to survive this encounter." Releasing his aura, he quickly brought everyone in the room to their knees. Everyone shaking in fear of the man before them. Powerless to do anything against him.

"If you will not release her, I guess I will have to go and do it myself." The control panel was simplistic in its design. Numerous button and screens littered its face. Each one showing different aspects of the experiment currently in progress.

"Ultear I know you can hear me so listen closely." He said in a comforting voice. The girls fear and anger dying down as he spoke. "I'm going to release you from this place. you're going to be free of this life." A smile graced her lips. A smile that had not seen the world for a long time.

 **(Bureau of Magical Development Lobby)**

"so how does it feel to be out of those chains Ultear?" With the girl freed from her chains, it was obvious as to how much youth and energy the girl possessed. It was an energy he'd be sure to cultivate, while at the same time preparing her for the inevitable.

"This feeling, it's incredible! Do you think mom will want to see me again?" Ultear asked hoping she would be able to see her mother. Hoping that everything those people said about her was false. That she did, in fact, want to see her daughter again.

"There's no doubt in my mind about it Ultear. But first, do you really want to make her proud of you?" she almost bubbled with excitement at the mere prospect of making her mother proud! Ever since she was trapped in the facility, she was always told that her mother dropped her off here because she was a disappointment.

"Of course! I'll do anything in order to see her again!" Almost bouncing off the walls with energy and determination she committed herself to Rilian's tutelage. All in an effort to see her mother once again. To have something was denied for as long as she can remember. To have a loving family, a family that always supported each other no matter what situation they were in.

"Then come along young one, we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to get it done." Walking hand in hand, the two made their way out of the Bureau of Magical Development. Leaving behind a very shocked staff behind them. Every one of them confused as to what had occurred, none more so than the man who led the entire operation. He looked at that young man with faint interest. As if he knew him from somewhere.

 **(Unknown Guild Hall)**

After a brief tour of her new home. Ultear quickly acclimated to the climate of guild life. Even going as far as to make some friends in some of the more senior members. Rilian was off attending to guild business, which unnerved her a little. But her new friends managed to entertain her.

"Ultear! How do you like the guild? Think you can see yourself among us in the future?" With stars seemingly in her eyes, the young maiden quickly and eagerly recounted all of the experiences she had with the guild members. Showering everyone in the guild with praise and compliments.

It was a half-hour later when she eventually calmed down enough to where a normal conversation could be maintained. By then, it was late in the evening and most of the guild had already returned to their homes for the night. Leaving only Ultear and Rilian remaining in the Guildhall.

"Since I doubt you have a place to stay for the night Ultear, how about you come with me. I'm sure we could find some sort of living arrangement at my place." Without a second thought, Ultear accepted. Knowing that tomorrow she would begin a process that would change her life in ways she could never have expected.

* * *

 **So Ultear was released the Bureau, does it change the story in any dramatic fashion? I guess we'll find out together.**

 **Hope you have a wonderful Morning/Afternoon/Evening everyone and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ur Milkovitch

**So… I know this story has been cast off as one of my side projects. But until certain factors come into play again. I'll have more time to get these little stories off the ground and flying again. Perhaps look into ideas for the future? I guess only time knows for certain.**

 **How did you all like the sequel I posted? Do you think that it was a good continuation of the one-shot?**

 **In regards to Nightmares, the next chapter is in the works, but I doubt it will get posted until later this month. hang on tight everyone, we'll have it out soon! Don't you worry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Unknown Guildhall)**

"Relax Ultear, I get you're excited about learning this type of magic. But how can I teach you if you won't pay attention?" A few days after being released from the Bureau and arriving at her new guildhall, Ultear had decided to learn magic. She had sifted through many tomes containing instructions on how to learn various magics. But the one that caught her eye the most was a book on a lost magic called "Arc of Time." It was a magic based around manipulating the flow of time itself and to Ultear, it was exactly the type of magic she needed to get revenge against those who caused her so much pain.

"I know master, but I can't wait! The sooner I learn this, the sooner I'll be able to pay everyone back for the pain they caused me!" Rilian sighed before continuing.

"I know Ultear, trust me when I say that I know that feeling better than you could possibly imagine. But with a lost magic such as this, you need to take your time learning everything. One single mistake and everything you would have worked so hard for will be gone in the blink of an eye. Almost as if it never existed in the first place. You see Ultear? That is the danger when dealing with Arc of Time." Learning Arc of Time was a dangerous process, many users attempted to control the flow of time to their advantage only to fail and age well beyond their years in the process. Many wizards would go crazy due to what they have seen. Shunning themselves away from society, mostly to figure out and make sense of what they saw. But Ultear would not be like one of those wizards… no, she would be someone greater. She would Completely master Arc of Time. Using the power that it provides to force anyone who would dare stand against her into submission. But in order to learn the magic, she would have to be patient like Rilian instructed.

"I know the risks Master Rilian, and I am willing to accept any repercussions for what will occur." Sitting on the grass as instructed, both master and student began to read the tome that was before them. One wanted the power for their own needs, the other wanting to make sure that they don't get consumed by the power the other will come to possess.

 **(Galuna Island)**

The island of demons, a fitting name for such a place. Rumor held that a demon of Zeref had been moved to this island. Rumors also stated that a group of Humans had taken refuge surrounding the demon.

"Funny, a group of mortals protecting something that far outclasses each and every one of them. If only they knew the power that the demon they guard has at its disposal." He had been resting on the Island for some time. Ultear was currently away on a mission to infiltrate Grimoire Heart. Given how much they wanted Zeref at their disposal. Rilian was right to be a little hesitant when dealing with them.

"It doesn't matter though, I will win this game of ours Zeref. Even if I have to wait a few more centuries to accomplish that." His eyes opened, only for a moment basking in the sun beating down on him from above. He could feel a presence on the island, someone that he had not seen in a long time was on the island. Someone that he knew very well.

"I never thought you would have tried to hide from me Ur. Then again, no one escapes from my sight for very long." A small smile graced his lips, as memories of the past returned to him. A time when Ur was once a feared mage. Effortlessly defeating any who happened to stand in her way. "What do you think Ur? Should the Frozen Mistress make her return once again to freeze the world over?" A chill swept through the air, almost as if the island itself was trying to tell him something. That she was speaking to him through the island itself. The breeze felt of fear, of hurt, of sadness. But such feelings did not matter at the present moment, Rilian had found himself something to occupy his time. What fool would he be not to take advantage of this situation?

"Worry not Ur, just allow me to deal with the pests here on this Island and you will finally be free of your prison." The latest phase of the game had begun, Rilian against the cultists of the Island. The prize being the release of either a demon or the Frozen Mistress.

As the game progressed and the immortal mage dealt with the guards of the Island, things became apparent to him. they didn't know the power of the demon they were trying to resurrect. The power of Zeref's Demon of Destruction. The supposedly unkillable, Deliora.

"The lack of a decent fight disappoints me, this is all that the guardians of Deliora have at their disposal? I could have sent one of my other mages here and given them more of a challenge."

 **(Galuna Temple)**

"My Lord! Someone is attacking the temple! Already they have made progress. I fear that they might be in search of Deliora!" One of the many guards in the temple had managed to survive the initial attack and made his way towards his leader's Chamber.

"How could one person cause this much trouble?" the masked figure began, "It seems that I will have to make sure that you keep your training in good shape for the ritual. Fear not, I shall deal with him myself." Almost instantly, another figure was by his side, the one who had proposed this entire operation. Zalty.

"If I may, perhaps I should go with you? My abilities may be of use in the coming battle." Zalty knew who had come, he knew what they were after. _'I remember you telling tales of her power back when you were teaching me the basics of magic. I'm surprised it took you this long to retrieve her again. Master.'_

 **(Deliora's Chamber)**

"So, this is where you've been all this time? A block of ice, meant to turn Deliora into a frozen corpse? I'm disappointed in you." Rilian stared down the frozen demon. Glaring into its eyes, studying what emotions he could from the beast's final moments.

" **Ice Make: Eagles!"** From behind him came hundreds of birds. Each of them looking to strike at their prey. However, those were easy to dodge. Especially since he had centuries of experience on the young mage.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you stop the revival of Deliora." Despite the mask, one could easily tell that the man behind it was angry at the interruption. Angry to a point that he would recklessly charge into a fight, where had he been in a more stable state of mind, would have known to be a pointless endeavor.

"Revival you say? Tell me, why do you want to revive Deliora so much? Why should this creature be brought back to life as you say?" According to Reiti, the man that had barged in and interrupted his ritual seemed genuinely curious. Almost too curious, which unnerved him a great deal.

"Why should I tell you? After all, what do you-" he was unable to finish his sentence and Zalty came from behind and knocked him unconscious with one simple blow to the back of his head.

With nothing more than a smirk, the masked figure walked towards the now slightly frowning Rilian.

"You didn't need to do that Ultear, I could have handled him myself." Rilian was a little disappointed, but he was also proud of how manipulative his pupil had gotten over the years. Perhaps the time in Grimoire Heart has done her some good?

"I know..." the now undisguised Ultear sighed. "I was getting tired of listening to him constantly speak you know?" in an instant her attention shifted to the demon imprisoned within the Ice.

"So, you're here for her?" A curious question, curious enough to where Ultear put her fingers to her chin as if trying to answer her own question.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. _She_ has waited long enough for her revival. It is only natural I grant her that wish." There was a chill in the air as Rilian began his spell.

" **Rise from the Frozen Ruins and become whole once more."** The chant was long, easily taking a couple of minutes to complete. **"from the endless and darkest abyss, I call upon the power to free you, the one who sacrificed everything. Use this power and cast off the ice which imprisons you, so that everything shall be made right."** The last part of the chant was in a language Ultear couldn't understand. **"Frozen Mistress, Pathfinder of the Illuminated Path, Ur Milkovitch, I call out to you once again and ask you to once again freeze the world once more with your power! I force the Iced Shell that seals you within its walls, DISPELL!"** As a bright light glowed throughout the entire room, a chill could be felt. One that felt more of fear and terror than anything else. Over time those feelings changed. As fear became anger, and Terror became servitude. Such would occur until the light eventually dimmed. Revealing Deliora still trapped within the ice, and a woman with short purple hair laying outside it unconscious, but alive.

"Ultear, allow me to introduce to you the one who once made the entire world fear her name." A smile adorned Rilian's face as memories returned. "Ur Milkovitch, My former right hand in the Illuminated path, as well as your mother."

 **(Illuminated Path Guildhall)**

As the day wore on, many members of the Illuminated path were talking about how their missions went. From simple infiltration missions to ones as complex as assassinating a council official. Each of them having a laugh as one would make a satiric example of how their target reacted once they found out their true identity. Overall the guild was in high spirits and felt that nothing could oppose them with how they were now.

That was until an all too familiar chill swept into the room. Those who recognized it feared of what was to come, while those who were new asked what was going on. At the entrance of the guild stood Master Rilian, a smile adorning his face. While next to him was a cloaked figure, whom everyone assumed was the one giving off the cold feeling.

"I happen to leave for a couple of years, and this is what becomes of them? I don't know what to say, Master. Perhaps maybe a touch of true powers of Ice will motivate them?" this was the one that everyone feared, the one that all of the experienced members said to never make angry. The Ice God Slayer, Ur Milkovitch.

"Ur, I-I'm happy to see you have returned!" once everyone had gotten over the initial shock of the Frozen Mistress's return. Everyone Scrambled to their introductions, hoping that she was in a mood not to freeze anyone solid.

"There will a time and place later for introductions, but now is not that time. I have a reputation to bring back, so if you'll excuse me. I'll be going now." As the Second in command of the guild marched onwards, everyone else simply gave her a path. Not a single one of them dared to defy the one who could freeze them in an instant.

"Ur, I have something for you. In a weeks time, the magic council will be meeting to discuss the current status of all Dark Guilds in Fiore. You are to go in and 'interrupt' that meeting." There was no need for further explanation, the Frozen Mistress knew what had to be done. She would not fail her guild, not again. Not after she did the first time upon leaving all those years ago.

"I understand, that meeting will be over rather quickly once I'm done with them."

* * *

 **For this story, I wanted to explore a darker side of Ur, something which I believe hasn't really been explored all that much. At least from the stories I've read up until this point. But what do you all think, how deep should Rilian's web go?**

 **I hope you have a wonderful Morning/afternoon/evening everyone and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Erza Scarlet

**Two chapters in one day, wow I'm impressed with myself. Granted I had this one in the works for a while, Nightmares of Scarlet came first. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 3 everyone!**

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Erza was sitting on one of the guild's benches. Her team had just finished another mission, a mission in where Natsu went overboard, again. But to her, the damage caused was well within reason. A perfect testament to the power and skill Natsu possessed. He would be a valuable addition to her guild. But now wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts, she still had her mission to accomplish and she was going to finish it to the best of her ability.

Quietly, Erza excused herself from the guild's affairs. Opting to return to her room so that she would have little chance of being disturbed. Her master requesting an update on her target, more specifically how he was progressing.

"How is he progressing Erza?" a thought projection of her master suddenly made itself known. His eyes held a caring look to them, as one would have when looking upon their own child.

"E.N.D.'s Strength continues to grow at an immense rate, I would give him a couple more years before he would be able to surpass me in combat. That is, assuming I don't grow stronger in the meantime." With her head low, she addressed him. Fearful to not look upon him until given permission to do so. Such was one of her rules when dealing with him. She was too respectful of his power not to do anything less.

"How many times must I tell you Erza, you do not need to bow your head in my presence?" There was a small smile on his face, one that showed a little amusement as well as slight irritation at the mage's antics.

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell me, I will keep doing it as I admire you too much to even consider doing anything less." Taking it as her symbol to rise, Erza came to look at the thought projection of her master.

"I remember when you were only a little girl, just freed from slavery in the R-System."

Her thoughts shifted to her time back in the tower, when her master came and freed everyone. Long before the revolution that she said occurred. She owed him her life, not just her, but everyone that was in that hell of a tower. He not only took them in, but he also taught them magic. Each and every one who went with him was taught a lost magic. One that was extremely useful and versatile. Some learned god-slayer magics, others various arc magics. Erza along with her childhood friend Jellal happened to be the odd ones out. While Jellal wanted to learn the magic of the heavens, Erza had recalled old tales about dragons and wanted to learn the magic of them as a result.

"It wasn't too long ago Master Rillian. Even now, in the presence of all these fairies. Your guidance keeps me strong." Her gaze hardened upon the mere mention of those Fairies. Far too often would she hear Makarov drone on and on about the supposed benefits of friendship. How being in the company of those you care for would strengthen you. Never in her life would she allow those thoughts to corrupt her, power was determined by raw strength alone. Not by any measly bonds of friendship. Erza Scarlet, held a lot of power, more than anyone else in the guild, save for a very select few. But they were nothing but targets for her to eventually surpass. People that she would eventually crush beneath her feet. But for now, she had a role to play in this grand performance that was life, and play it she would.

"There are certain aspects of what Fairy Tail preaches that I find amusing actually." He had an inquisitive look to him. As if thinking about how the Fairy Tail code. "For example, Makarov isn't wrong when he claims that there is strength when in another's company." This shocked the red-head, as never had she hear her master think in such a way.

"Think about it this way Erza," He said, clearly noticing the young mage's distress "If you only fight for yourself, who do you to compare yourself to? Who is there to crush beneath you? Who's hopes are there to slowly build up, then mercilessly crush?" Thinking about it in that way, it finally clicked with her. Building someone's hopes up then watching their face as their innermost desires crumble before them. She wanted to see that face, their pitiful reactions.

"It makes sense when you speak of it in that sense master. Perhaps these Fairies could be of use to me." A smirk had adorned her lips, many plans running through her mind. Ways of using the fairies she felt beneath her as tools. She would use them in her goal to finally rid the world of the influence her master's rival possessed within Fiore's underground.

"Watch yourself Erza. You may be strong, but there is always the possibility that those beneath you may band together to overpower you. Although powerful, Dragon-slaying magic especially your variety can easily be overwhelmed when encountering numerous foes."

Her thoughts would shift again, to her many training sessions under his care, when she and many others would learn the true ways of magic. It wasn't for helping others, she thought of them as simply means to an end. Even thinking about helping others made her sick. To her, magic was a tool to improve one's physical capabilities. And many others in her guild agreed with her.

She proved that concept multiple times, whenever she would take Natsu on in combat she would fight with the same ferocity that her master had shown her. Kill or be Killed, that was her world. The world Erza thrived in.

But she couldn't act like her true self here. No, she had to play the role of the strict, yet caring enforcer of order.

With her thoughts done and her report finished, Erza returned to the Guildhall. Slipping in unnoticed so that she would be able to eavesdrop on Makarov's conversation.

* * *

"This isn't good…" she heard the aging Guild master say. "With _her_ back in play, I don't know if any of us will be safe anymore."

"Who are you talking about master?" Lisanna asked, quite fearful for what the response would be.

"The Frozen Mistress of Death." That was all that needed to be said for all commotion in the guild to be put on a standstill. Most of the older members had looks of fear on their faces as they could easily recall how deadly she could be in combat. Even outside of it, just her mere presence alone caused people to second guess what they would do in fear of making her angry. Rumor had it that she belonged to part of the Balam Alliance, more specifically the dark guild Grimoire Heart. But those who investigated them died before they could find out with absolute certainty if they were true or not.

Erza took note of their reactions to hearing that name. To her, the Frozen mistress was one who commanded respect. As she commanded power that far eclipsed ever her own. Her breed of Ice magic was different from anything she had witnessed any other ice mage do. Her specialty in Glacial Ice magic meant that even slayers who practiced the element of ice would have a difficult time against her. For they could not eat her magic to regain strength.

On occasion, Erza would take an extended leave of absence from Fairy Tail. Mainly so that she could return to her true guild and take some exciting jobs for once. After all, she did have a legacy to maintain. What better way to do so than by doing the things that made you infamous in the first place?

Other times while she was away from Fairy Tail, she would train under her superior's instruction. Growing stronger and learning the true depths of her magic while doing so.

This would be another of those times, she had to go back and warn her true companions about what was to come. How the fairies would be after them now that their greatest fear had returned.

Again, she snuck away from the guild, using the pathways she initially found on her arrival to magnolia to hide her as she snuck away from the guild.

 **(Illuminated Path Guildhall)**

The chill of the guildhall meant only one thing, the Frozen Mistress of Death was present. The one who made governments cower in fear and armies flee in sight. At least that's what the legends portrayed her to be.

"I take it you have something to report Erza?" her tone was cold, yet calculated. As if each syllable she spoke had a pinch of venom to it.

"I do, it seems your recent attack against the council has already gathered the attention of the legal guild masters. It seems like they might come together to draw plans to 'neutralize' you as they say. Granted what I was able to hear wasn't much." Erza head was low, she gave her the same respect she gave Rilian. Her power would only require such an action.

"Let those old, decrepit guild masters try. The wizard saints especially, they might give me the most fun I've had in a long time." A smile graced the mistress's lips, a smile that had not been seen in a long time. Ur secretly welcomed the challenge, wanting to put her abilities to the ultimate test.

"Tell me Erza, how is Gray Fullbuster progressing? Would you consider him worthy of being the old Ur's student?" once again, the cold persona showed itself. Once again, the venom came forth, speaking the name of one of her pupils disgusted her. She had been far too nice in the past, too willing to impart the knowledge of ice magic onto others. That was going to change, she would eliminate both Gray and Lyon. Maybe then she'll take on a true pupil, one who would carry on her legacy with Glacial Ice magic.

"He allows his ego get the better of him more often than not. Every day He'll challenge E.N.D. to a guild brawl, only to get easily defeated mere seconds later. Honestly, I don't know if he will ever learn that he is far outclassed."

"As I expected, I was a fool to take him on as an apprentice. In time, I guess I will have to correct that mistake. But that will be taken care of in the future, not now." She paused before continuing, "Tell me Erza, how is your Steel Dragon slaying magic coming along? You haven't spent too much time with Requips alone haven't you?" Erza was caught red-handed, during her infiltration into Fairy Tail, she had grown too accustomed to Requip magic that she completely forgot to continue her training in her dragonslayer magic.

"Do not fret Erza, that is to be expected." Hearing that allowed her to breathe a sigh of relief. "However, I would recommend you do something to fix that, otherwise Rilian's training might go to waste. Trust me, you wouldn't want to face him when he's angry." She was right, her master's wrath was not something she wanted to be on the receiving end of. Erza had her reputation within the Illuminated path to maintain. Her pride as not only a dragonslayer but a mage wouldn't allow for her to think anything different.

"I shall grab an assignment at once." With one final bow, Erza walked away from the second in command.

Looking over the assignments available, only one mission stood out to her. One of the lower guilds under their command had issued a request that a council official be captured. The details would go on to say that the official in question was close to figuring out their illegal activities and as such request that they are to be captured so the guild could "Deal" with them as they call it.

Exiting the Guildhall, Erza would undertake this mission. She would earn her own sobriquet, her own nickname. It would be one that resonates throughout history as one that inspires fear in all who hear it. This world left her and her kin at the tower for dead, Erza would make them pay dearly for that mistake. For she was Erza Scarlet, path walker of the Illuminated path. Her legacy would be one of blood, steel, and much more. She would be prepared for the war to come, whether the world liked it or not.

* * *

 **Erza happens to be a member of the Illuminated path? How will this affect the dynamic in the guild? Will her relationships with the Fairies change at all? I guess we'll find out in the future, won't we?**

 **Hope you have a wonderful Morning/Afternoon/Evening everyone and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Expulsion

**Chapter 4, finally getting to the story proper now. My apologies if the first three chapters weren't what you expected them to be. They were mainly there to set up the main players for this tale. For a while, I always had an idea about what would be different if some prominent members of Fiore were actually dark mages. This story is basically me putting that concept into writing and seeing where it takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Natsu, I had just about enough with all of your reckless destruction!" The Fairy Tail guild master was clearly angry. In his defense, Natsu had been the cause of quite a number of bills for property damage over the past months, and on top of his recklessness inside the Guildhall. Makarov had no choice but to do the unthinkable.

"I've tried to be lenient where I can with you Natsu, but I can not tolerate your foolishness any longer. Until you learn how to fully control your power, I cannot protect you. So, against everything I stand for with my being, Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby banished from Fairy Tail." Naturally, most of the guild was outraged at the proclamation. None more so than those on Team Natsu. They believed that since they were just as destructive as Natsu was, he shouldn't be kicked out while they got to stay.

"You can't do this gramps! Didn't you think about the consequences of this decision! What will Natsu's banishment mean for Fairy Tail?" Against anything Natsu would have imagined, Gray was perhaps his most ardent defender. The one he would always try and pick a fight with was the one standing up for him more than anyone else. Perhaps everyone was right when they said that they cared for each other more than either of them would admit to.

"It's alright Gray, Makarov has made his mind. As much as I disagree with it, I have no choice but to accept his decision." After the initial shock, the only emotions Natsu could feel were anger and hatred. How dare this old man claim to view his as a son, then go around and do this to him! How dare Makarov claim that he was too destructive with his power! Natsu had thought, even for the smallest of moments, to not hold back and show everyone in Fairy Tail the taste of a dragon not needed to hold back. A dragon finally allowed to use its full power without constraint.

"No! This isn't right and you know it Flame brain! We'll find a way out of it, I'm sure!" Gray was desperate, this situation was the last thing anyone from team Natsu wanted. And he wasn't alone, Erza and Lucy also showed severe disagreement with Makarov's decision, Lucy more than Erza. But it seemed like none of their arguments were getting through to the old man.

It was at this moment when Natsu took the time to recall the events which led him to this moment. More specifically the last job he would take as a member of Fairy Tail.

 **(Flashback)**

The team had just gotten off the train over in Palmero town, it was a simple mission the team had taken. A dark guild was holding the town hostage, raiding everything they could get their hands on and leaving the populace to starve. Actually, it was Erza who requested that they undertake this mission. Claiming that here, they would be able to fight without having to hold anything back.

"Remember we are here to deal with the dark guild only, try and keep the populace unharmed." What Team Natsu didn't expect was that there was another reason as to why they came here. Looking back, Natsu should have identified it as soon as he saw Erza's expression. It wasn't how she normally was when undertaking a mission. Her expression was darker, more menacing than it normally was.

They were here as the needed backup for Erza's private operation. She had a request from her true guild master about how the dark guild here was plotting to overthrow them. As such, they needed to be reminded as to who ran the criminal underworld. So, she had forged a job request from the people of this town, that way she could have a legitimate claim to test E.N.D.'s power in a more 'controlled' environment.

' _Now then E.N.D. show me why Master is after you so much.'_

"Right, I'm all fired up now! Let's Get going!"

 **(Flashback end)**

After voicing her initial displeasure with the decision, Erza merely kept to herself. Making sure no one could see the smirk currently adorning her face. She was pleased, everything was going according to plan. Makarov heard of the destruction caused to a town which didn't send a request, and as a result, kicked out the one responsible for most of the destruction.

She watched Natsu leave the guild in anger, most if not all of the guild was saddened and angry at his expulsion. Which was to be expected. The old guild master was too set in his ways to see the other side, too used to the way Fairy Tail was used to run, he failed to adapt to the modern times.

She listened to each member of the guild voice their complaints, how they each gave a reason Natsu shouldn't have been expelled. They were pathetic attempts and she knew it. There was no way E.N.D. would come back to this place, once a dragon gets betrayed by his supposed family, they would do anything to claim revenge. This was a fact she knew that for certain was completely true.

In all of the noise, her thoughts would drift back to that fateful 'mission'. Back to the exact moment where Natsu sealed his fate.

 **(Flashback)**

The team had just barged down the front door. Natsu immediately took the initiative, attacking any mage he could that was within range.

"You three deal with these lower mages, I'm going straight for the guild master." Quickly they all responded, each one knowing their role for this job.

Reaching the guild master's office was easier than Erza thought it would be. Like his cocky self, the master was still in his chair, back turned away from her. He was a coward, not wanting to face retribution for his actions head on.

"Has the Magic Council finally caught on to my actions?" he allowed a slight chuckle to interrupt his voice. "I'm honestly surprised it took them this long to figure it out."

Erza only looked on, not with the face of a Fairy Tail Mage. But the face of a Dark mage, a mage of the Illuminated Path.

"I'm not here on behalf of the Magic Council, those old fools aren't even worth my time. You should have known that Trace, Guild master of Frozen Fang."

Trace's chair swung around, allowing him to finally see the woman he was talking to. "Erza Scarlet, I'm honestly Surprised a Fairy would find out, and not informed anyone about us." As soon as he finished, Trace could easily feel Erza's aura growing in strength. Hatred and Anger clearly being the primary emotions driving this increase in power.

"Don't you dare," Erza began, her skin slowing turning into a light gray steel. "CALL ME A FAIRY! **STEEL DRAGON's ROAR!** " This power, this mage, this was what Trace feared. _They_ had found out, and sent someone to stop him. Somehow, he got careless and the Illuminated path found out about his revolution.

"I don't care if you're a Fairy or not. What matters now is that you DIE! **Blade magic: Thousand cuts!** " Blades clashed against steel, a blade mage against a dragon. There would only be one winner, that was the rule of Dark Guilds, if there was a challenge, the loser would usually end up dead.

"Those blades of yours are quite impressive, Perhaps Master Rilian was right in dealing with you now." In combat, Erza was a fighter. There was little need for conversation, all it did was to delay the inevitable.

"I should have known he'd seen someone after me, thought for sure it would have one of his weaker mages."

There was no response, there would be no response. This was a duel to the death, and both sides knew it.

" **Steel Dragon's Roaring Pellets!** "

" **Blade Magic: Dancing Swords!** "

Again, they went at each other, neither one giving in. Not until the other was laying at their feet, broken and beaten. Pointlessly begging by the victor to be spared.

Having returned from dealt with Trace's rebellion, Erza could only stare in muted pleasure at the sight before her. Palmero town was burning, E.N.D. was clearly taking things too far. And Lucy and Gray were causing just as much destruction. All of them, unwilling pawns in Erza's plan. It brought tears to her eyes. This was what she craved, pure and absolute destruction.

But she couldn't stay like this for too long, she had to return to the Erza that Fairy Tail knew. She would have to punish them for the devastation when they returned. Granted it wouldn't be a severe punishment, those were used only through Makarov's discretion.

 **(Flashback End)**

Such a happy memory, such a proud memory. It was one that would surely lay the foundation for her legacy. But for now, her stint in Fairy Tail was about to come to its end. Her mission there completed flawlessly.

Breaking through the commotion of the guild was easy. It was rare for her to laugh, but when she did, it easily got the guild's attention.

"Do you find something about this situation funny Erza?" Makarov was clearly mad, already having to explain his decision multiple times. This was simply the last straw for the old man.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I find this whole situation utterly hilarious." Most of the guild was in shock, Erza never talked like this. Nor would she stand up to Makarov like she currently was. "You know what I find laughable, that you were willing to completely disregard the other side to the story. In doing so, you condemned someone who viewed you has his father to a life no one should have." It was a stare down, Guild master against guild mage. The tension in the air was at a point where one misstep from either party meant utter destruction.

"Don't fight me on this Erza, you know how I get when I'm angry."

"Oh, I know exactly how powerful you are. Makarov Dreyar." No one in the guild could move, too paralyzed with shock to even comprehend the current situation. First Natsu was expelled from the guild, now Erza was standing up to the Guild Master?

"In fact, I think I'll let you all in on a little secret of mine." Grabbing a sword from her pocket dimension, Makarov prepared a spell, fearing for his and his guild's life. But what happened next shocked him to his very core.

Erza removed her guild mark.

The exact same guild mark she would proudly wear, was gone. Falling to the floor like paper.

"I was never truly a member of this pathetic Guild. All this talk of friendship, it's nothing more than a joke." Where the Fairy Tail guild mark used to be was another guild mark. A darker guild mark of a far more sinister and powerful guild, one that Makarov knew completely by heart and memory.

"You have one chance to explain yourself Erza. Why do you have that mark?" The spell he prepared was different this time, it was a spell that Erza knew all too well. **Fairy Law.**

"Do you want to know why? Because the Magic Council stood idle as my entire life was transformed into hell. They did nothing while I was forced into slavery." Erza power flared, easily surpassing everyone in the guild. No longer would Erza hold back against them. They deserved everything she would give them. The so-called strength of friendship meant nothing to her. All of it, every single speech about bonds and friendship. She despised, no, hated. She would show them exactly what true strength was, how raw power trumped any bond of friendship.

"I will make them pay for their mistakes, I will destroy all of them! **Steel Dragon's"** Makarov has to stop Fairy Law, he never knew this. Just like Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus Erza was a dragonslayer. One that easily surpassed anything he could reliably send against her. " **Roar!"** Faster than anyone could comprehend, a tornado of steel was sent flying towards Makarov. The amount of magic power coming from it was too much for the guild master, he could do nothing but wonder where he went wrong. Why didn't he notice that Erza was holding back? Why did she have the mark of the Illuminated path on her shoulder? They were questions he would never receive answers to.

But instead of pain, there was nothing. Fragments of steel weren't cutting into his skin like he imagined they would.

"Gajeel." Was all Erza said, clearly irritated that the pathetic Iron Dragon Slayer had to get in her way.

"I have to say; your steel doesn't taste all that bad. Might even become addicted if I eat too much of it." there was that smirk he always wore, that smirk she always hated.

"is that so? In that case, HAVE SOME MORE!" another tornado of steel was sent his way. This time instead of eating it, his body turned itself to iron. Easily deflecting the roar.

"Face it Titania, with me here. There's no way you can win!" For a fairy, he was right. Gajeel was the key to ensure their victory. Despite knowing this, it irritated her. Despite outward appearances when he initially joined the guild, Erza deeply despised the Iron Dragonslayer.

"Fine, I shall leave for now. Just know Makarov, you have made an enemy you can never hope to overcome. Pray that Ankhseram is in a good mood, you will be judged for your sins in due time." With that message as a warning, Erza turned her back on the fairies. Throwing away the legacy she built as Titania and replacing it with something far more sinister.

Scarlet Steel.

Yes, that seems like a fitting moniker for her. it was something that would resonate all throughout Fiore as something both to be feared as well as terrifying.

* * *

 **Erza's made her grand reveal and Natsu's been kicked out of Fairy Tail, I know Natsu getting expelled is kind of stereotypical for the whole "Natsu Leaves" genre of Fairy Tail, but hopefully, this rendition of it makes it unique from the rest of the pack.**

 **I'm kind of disappointed that some of the better (At least in my opinion) Natsu Leaves fics are either abandoned or dead. Most of my favorites held a lot of potential to them. I am glad to see that Slayer's pride is making a comeback. (I.E. being rewritten.)**

 **Hope you have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The pieces are set

**As I mentioned earlier, this story is not dead. It never will die unless you all declare it to be so. I've honestly just spent my time on projects which were more appealing to me. Such as Nightmares of Scarlet and A New Order.**

 **Onto a different topic, if I may. I apologize for all of the delays regarding the second chapter of the Titania Rises. Too many things have gotten in the way and I haven't really had time to think and write about it too often. Unfortunately, with classes starting up relatively soon, I may not have as much free time as I would like. So again, my deepest apologies for not getting the second chapter up in a timely manner.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Please enjoy the overdue chapter 5** **everyone!**

* * *

 **(Natsu's house)**

"You seem to be in a good mood Natsu." Hearing Erza's voice did little to ease the anger that Natsu was feeling. He had just suffered what was perhaps the ultimate betrayal, and here Erza was to rub salt in the already festering wounds.

"You shouldn't be here Erza, I don't want to talk to anyone from _that_ guild anymore." The anger was evident in his voice like it could easily burn the place down if he wasn't careful.

"I find it funny, you used to sing various praises of the Fairy Tail Guild. Now, you won't even say their name." Seemingly without regard to her own safety, Erza walked into the dragon's den. Taking her time to peruse all of the mementos that Natsu collected over his time with Fairy Tail.

"This outfit, I assume this is a memento of your first mission with Lucy?" Natsu didn't reply, merely glaring at Erza with enough force that would burn her soul if he could.

"harsh," Erza replied, noticing the glare she was receiving. "I guess I'll get to more serious matters then. Sit down for a minute Natsu." Despite not trusting the scarlet-haired mage anymore, Natsu did as asked. Regaining enough composure to where a decent conversation could be held.

"Natsu, over the time you've spent with that guild. I've seen you grow into not only a capable fighter but also a being with heart second to no other." Erza wasn't wrong. Under normal circumstances, Natsu had the heart to match his strength.

"Where are you going with this, Erza? I'm not in the mood for flattery." Natsu was growing more and more angry with each passing moment. The fact that Erza seemed in the mood for this sort of conversation was not making the mood any lighter.

"Relax, I'm getting to that point." Erza held up her hand in a silencing manner before continuing. "If had to take a guess at your strength Natsu, I'd say you rival even Makarov himself."

Natsu merely glared, wondering where exactly she was going with all of this.

"I guess the short of it is Natsu. Makarov is scared of you, as he rightly should be." This caught the Dragonslayer off guard. Makarov was afraid of him, why?

"To kick one of his more promising mages over something as trivial as damaged buildings. That is the epitome of fear is it not?" Natsu, really couldn't argue that point. "It's almost as if he fears that one day you may accidentally burn down his guildhall."

"I've had enough of this Erza, just get to the point already!" In an almost mocking manner, Erza raised her hands in supposed defeat.

"Fine, fine. If you must know, I'm here with a proposition for you Natsu Dragneel." Her gaze turned serious, a gaze Natsu never knew Erza was capable of. And something like that made Natsu question how much of Erza Scarlet he did not fully understand.

"My proposition is this," Erza began. "How would you like to get revenge against Makarov, and all of Fairy Tail for that matter?" A chance at revenge, could Erza actually be capable of offering something of like that?

"How are you even capable of suggesting that Erza?" Natsu asked with genuine shock. "That guild meant everything to you. You even said it yourself!"

Erza broke into a burst of laughter, seeing Natsu confused as he was brought back fond memories of the past.

"I was Lying when I said that." The laughing stopped. "In reality, I want absolutely nothing to do with anything remotely related to the Magic Council."

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Makarov was beyond any sort of conceivable emotion. First, he had to banish one of his favorite kids from the guild. Then Erza mocks him for doing that, then revealing herself to be a member of _THAT Guild!_

"I can't believe it," Makarov said to himself, hoping no one was around to listen to him. "I can't believe that _They_ are still in existence." He was looking through all the notes in his office, any clue as to why Erza would have that guild's emblem on her forearm.

"it doesn't make any sense, that guild was finally destroyed decades ago. Not a trace of them was left untouched! How are they still around!" The notes better have something, anything! There had to be some reason why they would still be around to cause trouble.

"You seem a bit on edge, Guild master Makarov Dreyar." That voice, he knew that voice. Decades may have past, but a voice like will haunt you for the rest of your life.

"you certainly have a lot of nerve, showing yourself in my presence. Rillian, Guild master of the Illuminated Path." Before the aging guild master, was a man seemingly in his twenties. Black hair reaching to the middle of his neck.

The newly revealed Rillian merely gave a soft smile towards the other guild master.

"Relax Makarov Dreyar, I am merely here as a thought projection." He waved his hand dismissively. "So, this has what's become of Mavis's guild? Interesting, it seems more depressed than it should be." It looked to be a genuine disappointment.

"You speak as if you know the First Master personally." Makarov tried to intimidate the dark mage before him, no one would even consider speaking the First Master's name without any regard for formality.

"You can say that I know her quite well. I must say that she would be disappointed with the current state of her guild. Quite unlike her ideal guild, a shame really. Both of us had high hopes for this guild." This had to be a form of mockery, there's no way someone as dark and evil as Rillian would even know the first master as he claims. There had to be far more to this than was being let on, Makarov was sure of it. He only needed to find out exactly what that was.

 **(Natsu's House)**

"Erza? That doesn't make any sense at all! What about all those times you had to meet with any of them!" Natsu was genuinely confused. Since when did Erza harbor hatred for the magic council?

"I had to suppress my hatred obviously, in fact, there were only 2 in the magic council that I would even consider talking with. But that is a tale for another time." Erza extended her hand, clearly offering Natsu the chance for revenge. "What do you say Natsu, do you want the opportunity for revenge or not?" It was hard for the fire Dragonslayer to choose, the prospect for revenge was too enticing, but he still had friends within that guild. Friends, he couldn't necessarily give up without a second thought.

"I- I'm sorry Erza, but I can't accept your offer right now." A disappointed look, perhaps this wasn't what she was expecting?

"Still have your friends within that guild I presume? No matter then, should you come to accept my proposal, meet me at this address. I'm sure you'll choose the right path, Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel." With that, Erza got up and left. Not another word between the two mages was spoken. Nothing needed to be said, there was simply nothing new to add.

"Just who exactly are you? Erza Scarlet?"

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Stop making a fool of me Rillian, I know you had a hand in what happened here!" Was it shock or confusion? The look on Rillian's face was hard to tell with any degree of certainty.

"Did I now? I don't recall casting a spell designed to create an emotion of sadness on her guild. Although such a thing is well within my capabilities." He had a finger up to his chin as if trying to recall a specific event which may or may not have occurred. Just what it was, however, not even he knew.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, I'm sure you're well aware of the fact that one of my mages had your Guild's mark on them!" A sudden realization perhaps?

"Ahh, you must be referencing young Erza. I may or may not have sent her here yes. But that is irrelevant." Makarov interrupted before the dark guild master could continue.

"Irrelevant you say. How is the fact that one of my S-class mages willingly betraying this guild irrelevant!" under normal circumstances, any normal mage would fear when the aging guild master got like this. However, due to his many centuries of existence, this was nothing new to the dark mage.

"it is irrelevant because everything that Erza Scarlet did in this guild was entirely up to her own volition." A dark, almost completely black magic surrounded the two guild masters, there was no doubt amongst either of them that this was Rillian's magic at work. "I shall warn you just this once, Makarov Dreyar. Stay out of the way of the Illuminated Path. Do that and I might consider protecting Mavis's guild in the coming storm. Fight us, and you shall face a foe unlike any you have experienced in the past." The thought projection started to fade but left with one final parting remark.

"I have agents everywhere; my sphere of influence runs deep. Makarov Dreyar, pray that you do not fight our last war." As the thought projection of the Illuminated Path's Master faded, Makarov could only stare at where he once was. Many questions invaded the guild master's mind. Most notable of them being: How had they survived that last war? And how big their influence has grown since then?

Unknown to most of the other members of the Fairy Tail guild, a couple of white-haired mages slipped away from the gathering.

 **(Magnolia)**

"I have to say that was quite impressive display Erza. Who knew that you betraying them would have such an impact on the emotional health of those fairies." A familiar voice broke the scarlet-haired dragon from her thoughts. It was her master's voice, one that she had grown to respect above all others.

In an instant, she was on her knees.

"Master, forgive me, but I was not expecting you." Erza was shaking a little, afraid of the potential punishment he was sure to dish out.

"it is to be expected. Rise Erza, there is much we need to discuss." With that, the two mages went to a more secretive place. One that would not create any suspicion nor witnesses.

 **(Magnolia underground)**

"Is there any reason you brought me here master?" Erza timidly asked; as she was still afraid of what the potential punishment to come.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I wanted to ask, did E.N.D. accept your offer to join us?" Erza held that look of disappointment from before. She had failed, and she knew it. There was no potential way to apologize for this.

"No, he did not. There are still people in that guild he views as friends. Perhaps if I were-." Rillian quickly interrupted, there was no need for Erza to continue that thought process.

"That is to be expected. The ones E.N.D. calls friends are ones he won't easily abandon. Erza, return to the guild for now. We need to plan our next moves carefully. I shall have the Oración Seis provide enough of a distraction for us to move unimpeded." This was the beginning, the war which would finally determine who would survive the oncoming storm. It was a mage war unlike any before it.

"Mavis, Zeref, prepare yourselves. All of the pieces have been set, it is time for our opening moves."

 **(Tenrou Island)**

The Tenrou sunrise, as magnificent as it always was. Felt like any other sunrise to Mavis Vermillion. Day by day she would go about the same routine. But this sunrise was different, it brought about a heavy air to it. As if the sun itself, brought news of the inevitable.

"Rillian, I see what you have done and already I am at a disadvantage. Rest assured I will win this so-called 'game' of yours." With that, Mavis Faded away from Tenrou Island. Determined to set the world straight from the darkness she feared and knew, was on the horizon.

 **(Alvarez)**

"So then, the game has begun has it not?" a black-haired mage asked himself. "I think it best if I sit out for the first couple of rounds. Let the other players wear the others out."

* * *

 **The pieces are in place, who will make the opening move? Will there be any more treason? Let us find out together as this tale progresses. One side shall emerge victorious, that much is certain.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I shall see you all again in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: A new Guild

**It's been over a month since I last post a chapter here. I know some other stories haven't been updated for quite a while (looking at you demon Erza series). It wouldn't surprise me if you were starting to lose hope that they would be updated. BUT ON MY HONOR, I SWEAR THAT IT WILL BE UPDATED SOON! I'm giving myself a deadline here. If I don't have it up by the end of March, I give you all permission to spam my inbox with anything you want until I update it. sound fair?**

 **On another note, I've been receiving some childish and immature reviews on one of my other stories (I won't specify which one in particular). I would like to believe that it's only a minority of people, however, I'm not so sure in my thinking. So, could I potentially ask that we keep the writing of reviews to a more mature level, and not resort to childish insults and immature swearing?**

 **I'm sorry for going off like that, it's been driving me nuts for a while. And I just wanted to get everything off of my chest. I know you all don't deserve this, but when these sorts of things happen, I can only take so much before I just have to respond. Again, I deeply apologize if any of you feel attack in any particular way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

 **(Unknown Address, Crocus)**

After much internal deliberation, Natsu finally decided to completely separate himself from Fairy Tail. While he didn't like his decision, he knew there was no other alternative. Fairy Tail wouldn't take him back, and he didn't trust any of the other Guilds to take him in. Lest he suffer the same betrayal again.

So, he set off on his new adventure. Away from Magnolia, away from the memories, he had forged during his youth. Alone with nothing more than the clothes on his back and the few things he decided to carry along with him.

The address which was on Erza's last note to him looked to be a bar within the borders of Crocus, the capital city of the Fiore Kingdom. He had his suspicions about the place the moment he saw it but decided that the risks were worth it. If Erza recommended this, it had to be at least somewhat reputable. Right?

His first impressions of the interior blew away his expectations. What he expected to be a run-down establishment, due to the nature of the exterior of the building. Was instead well cleaned, although loud and reeking of alcohol, and well-maintained bar. His entrance had caught the attention of a few of the patrons, but no one seemed to be bothered enough to ask his purpose.

"Oh Natsu, I'm surprised to see you here of all places!" he would hear a familiar voice say. A quick glance revealed it to be Mirajane.

"Mira? Wh-what are you doing here?" Despite Natsu wanting nothing to do with Fairy Tail anymore, he still considered himself in good standing with the Strauss siblings.

"Oh here?" Mira replied, turning around almost in a way to introduce him to the rest of the tavern's patrons. "I always frequent this place, at least while I'm in Crocus anyway. Come on Natsu, let me introduce you to everyone!" And so, for the rest of the hour and well into the next, Mirajane took Natsu around the establishment. Allowing him the opportunity to meet and talk to everyone who happened to be present.

Each patron seemed happy, willing to converse with the young dragonslayer. Talking about various aspects of life, each offering some advice on how to proceed with certain issues Natsu was facing at the moment.

The last one Mirajane took him to see, seemed to be the most out of place. while everyone else was easily identifiable, this one had a hood up. Making it hard for the pink-haired slayer to identify them. However, there was one thing which rubbed Natsu the wrong way. The smell, it was familiar, yet different at the same time.

"I've already heard," the hooded figure began. "There's no need for you to introduce yourself to me. Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel." That voice, he was sure he heard it somewhere before. The only question was where?

"You seem surprised? It's to be expected, after all, I doubt you would be able to identify me by my scent alone." The hooded figure stood up, however, Natsu wouldn't get the chance to see who they were. For soon after he was struck in the back by an unknown assailant.

"Sorry Natsu, but you're too much of a loose cannon to be left without supervision." It was the last thing he heard Mirajane say before falling into a blissful unconsciousness.

 **(Magnolia)**

Due to Natsu's Expulsion and Erza's subsequent betrayal, most of the guild was feeling quite depressed and downtrodden. Makarov most of all, he had never left his office ever since he first entered it after Erza left the guild for the last time.

After the conversation he had with Rillian, the guild master who never dies, he had been muttering to himself. Questioning everything he knew about the guild he thought was destroyed all those years ago. How had they returned? How they managed to pull themselves back up from next to nothing? Was that attack pointless, did they only scratch the surface on how much control they held over Fiore? Makarov was afraid to go down the rabbit hole.

"It's begun then, hasn't it?" from across the room, stood the first master. Mavis Vermillion. "The Storm Rillian foresaw coming?" the presence of the First Master, especially in the mood she was in. wasn't what the aging guild master had hoped for.

"First Master? Your presence here is most unexpected." Makarov would respond, having caught him off-guard.

"Already, the opening moves have been made. It seems we're at a large disadvantage, with multiple members gone. While neither of us can participate. I foresee that he already is making his opening moves. The wheels of fate are spinning Makarov. Do what you can to resist the storm which will surpass all others." With that dire message, she was gone. Having returned to Tenrou Island to watch the events to come, unable to interfere in her guild's affairs due to the restriction she unwillingly found herself in.

"First Master, just what exactly are we in for?" he would ask himself. Fear was already permeating through his being. Mavis' message did little to ease that growing fear.

"Just what have we gotten ourselves into?" another, more important question rested itself in the back of his mind. One that refused to go away no matter how hard he tried to think of something else. Something that he worried about ever since he saw those documents all those years ago.

"What is this Storm Rillain keeps mentioning?"

 **(Illuminated path Guildhall)**

"-ter be alive, Mirajane." Natsu would hear a voice say. "Otherwise you know how Master would react if he wasn't" it was a familiar, yet different voice. It was similar to one he heard in the past. On Galuna Island? No, it wasn't Galuna Island, it was the Tower of Heaven. That's how he was able to identify that voice, it was Jellal's, from the tower of heaven.

But that made no sense, Jellal was defeated and rendered unconscious from that ordeal.

"He should be," Mirajane would reply. "I didn't use that much of my strength when I knocked him out." Despite numerous attempts, he couldn't move any of his limbs. He was tied down to a table, or something. His restraints, keeping him from moving anything.

"I know you're awake Natsu, there's no need to fake your unconsciousness anymore." Opening his eyes, Natsu took in the room around him. it wasn't well lit, as there was only one source of light within the room. Standing to his left was Mirajane, while to the right was Jellal. He could sense a third presence just outside of the room, but it was next to impossible to try and identify it. it was powerful for certain but unknown to him.

"Where," he would begin. "Where am I" it was easy enough for everyone to see, Natsu was still delirious from just waking up. The drugs in his system keeping him asleep finally fading.

"I'm sorry for all the restraints Natsu," The third figure would chime in. "It would appear that my subordinates do not know the meaning of comfort." This new voice also got the attention of Jellal and Mira as well. Having surprised them with her presence.

"Frozen Mistress, I'm sorry we didn't recognize your presence sooner." Both Mirajane and Jellal would speak, with a degree of fear which Natsu easily picked up. However, that name, it was new to the fire dragonslayer. Yet, that name inspired a sort of fear within him. Makarov would speak in fear whenever any of her numerous crimes were brought up. Of the many times, she would enter a given area, only to leave it as a frozen wasteland. A mere shadow of what it once was.

"Jellal, Mirajane." The woman would address the two who had been standing guard. "Leave us for a moment please." Without a word in response, the two left the room. Leaving Natsu alone with the voice now identified as the Frozen Mistress.

"Now then Natsu, let's get you out of those restraints." It didn't take her long to freeze the restraints, allowing the dragonslayer the ability to force is way out of them.

"I'm going to be honest with you Natsu." She would begin. "My master sees something within you, which is why he had you brought here."

"you bear a power which would be dangerous to all of humanity if it were to go out of control." A power, what was she talking about? What sort of power did he have?

"On behalf of my master, I offer you the opportunity to join us Natsu. Together we can work to rein in control of that power and put to use for the betterment of humankind." The figure would finally walk into an area which was lit up. Revealing herself to be a woman with short purple hair. Although weak and faded, he could smell traces of Gray's scent on her. Was this the Ur figure he kept talking about back on Galuna?

"Are you by chance, Ur?" Natsu would ask, curious as to why she looked familiar. Her expression hardened. clearly, she had not been expecting that question.

"How do you know that name?" she would ask in response, the venom running through her voice was not foreign to the dragonslayer. Having experienced something similar to it during his time with Erza and Mira back in _that_ guild.

Often, he would hear both Erza and the Strauss siblings complaining to themselves about the supposed kindness of the human heart. Saying that it was nothing more than a joke. How humanity was nothing more than animals, claiming to be better than they actually were. These sorts of conversations confused him greatly, he had previously assumed that the four of them cared a great deal about life, how everyone had a purpose for living, no matter how small or insignificant it was.

"Gray spoke about you, a lot. Back when we were on Galuna island." Her fist clenched at the mere mention of Gray's name. Thinking about that pathetic excuse of a pupil drove her to a type of anger no mentor would normally have. "We all thought you died when the Iced shell around Deliora melted."

Surprisingly, Ur laughed at that remark. "Gray Fullbuster is a novice, Natsu. Nothing more than a mere fool who thinks that the power of ice is only good for being a tool. He doesn't understand the complexities that come with being a true master of ice." Even with the venom in her tone, her expression showed contempt for that excuse of an ice mage she once called a student of hers.

"As for why I didn't die there like you all thought, I was never part of that ice when it melted." Ur simply paused, thinking about her resurrection, and reenlistment back into the ranks of the Illuminated path. The guild she called home all those years ago before the light guilds attempted to take them down.

"I have to say, I was quite impressed when I heard you took down that demon, Deliora." Ur's thoughts would shift to Gray, to when she felt guilty of the actions she had done before leaving her guild all those years ago.

"I was a fool to think that ice would accept anyone willingly." She would continue. "Gray Fullbuster, as well as Lyon Vastia, show slight promise in regards to ice-make, that's about all they'll ever learn. Especially from me." Her expression would change, from contempt to slight happiness. One which seemed more natural for her.

"But enough about me for now, you're the more important one here Natsu. I heard about what happened with Fairy Tail, how Makarov betrayed everything you thought he was. And expelled you from your own home, without regard to the opinions of those around him." Her words held truth, Makarov did abandon everything Natsu thought him to be. An abandonment which stung far deeper than anyone other than a dragon could imagine.

"I'm going to make you an offer, the same one Erza gave you. Join our guild Natsu, join the Illuminated path. And we can help you uncover the power hidden deep within you. Powers any normal human would only dream to have at their disposal. We can help you get revenge against Fairy Tail, pay them back for the betrayal against one of their own." Ur extended her arm out invitingly, an offer which really tempted the young dragonslayer.

He spent some time thinking, questioning about what he really knew? Did he really know those he considered to be his friends, himself for that matter? There were many questions he needed answers to. Perhaps the illuminated path might give him some of that which he seeks?

"Fine, I'll join your guild. Only to get answers to all my questions." At last, he relented, making a deal with the guild which foresaw a coming storm. And prepared its members to stand against it, no matter what sacrifices they would have to make.

* * *

 **Sometimes its some of the less well-known stories which will allow the author to explore less well-explored or not commonly explored themes and scenarios. I believe that's true with what we have here, this sort of story isn't as popular as it was in the past (referencing all of the dead stories on this particular topic).**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy yourselves. And I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: The first Mission

**Dark Fairies is back with another chapter, after too long in development and writing. Hopefully, this will have been worth the wait.**

 **Some things I wanted to address before we continue with the chapter. I have a new story out, Primordials rising. The basic premise is of that of a mage who is from a sect of extremely powerful mages is awakened in the year 790 by Yukino. The story is mainly going to focus on their sisterly bond and how they handle the culture that is Sabertooth.**

 **This is one part of a double upload alongside Scarlet: Legends of Creation. I would recommend reading that if you find the opportunity to.**

 **One last thing before we begin, I'm going to try and bring Legends Reborn back from the grave that is Hiatus. While I can't give an estimate as to when the third chapter will be posted, know that I'm going to work on it when I get the opportunity to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

 **(Illuminated Path guildhall)**

"Natsu!" Ur's voice called from across the hall. "It's about time you proved yourself." As expected of one of the supreme masters of Ice magic, her stare and voice alone could freeze anyone solid. Even one as impulsive as a fire mage like Natsu.

"I got word that the magic council is currently attempting to transfer some of our captured members over to a more secure facility. You are to go and free them and bring them back here. Erza and Mirajane will accompany you." This was to be a mission right up Natsu's alley. One where he had free reign to cause as much destruction as he wanted and not have to suffer potential consequences from the rest of his guild.

"Why is Mira coming with us? I thought She didn't have access to her magic." He was dumbfounded, but more of all confused. First Erza comes to him, declaring herself to be a member of this guild, then he finds out that Mira was also a member. Does that mean Elfman is one also, what about Lisanna?

"Oh, come on Natsu," it was a voice he recognized instantly. One that meant a lot to him during his younger years. "Do you really think that big sis would lose her magic over something as trivial as me apparently dying?"

"Li-Lisanna?" he was breathless, how was she still alive? Finding it near impossible to get his words out. "How?" he tried to ask. There was a brief smile from Lisanna, a genuine one.

"How am I still alive?" She asked, finishing Natsu's question for him. "I never really died, just teleported back here after Elfman lost control." Mira joined in not too long after. Finally putting the nail in the coffin.

"The glow that we reported was nothing more than a teleportation spell, something that Lisanna here worked hard to master." She was dressed in the gothic attire she was known for before Lisanna supposedly died. "But I'll admit I've never seen anyone train so hard as Elfman did. Especially after he lost control as he did."

"Mira," Ur butted in, stopping the conversation before it could progress any further. "Where is Erza? She was supposed to be here by now."

"Oh, she's getting ready at the moment," Mira responded. "She's changing into something more befitting to her status as a Dragonslayer." The surprises just kept coming for Natsu, Erza was a dragon slayer? He had only known her as a Requip mage, when did she get Dragon-slaying magic? It came as a shock to the young dragon slayer as to how much he didn't know about those he used to call close friends of his.

After a few more minutes of discussion between the former mages of Fairy Tail, Erza arrived clad in clothing that more resembled a dragon than a knight. She wore a headband which had steel horns protruding from the back. Her armbands were akin to that of a dragon's wings. Overall, she would be easily mistaken for a humanoid dragon if one were to glance at her from a distance.

"My apologies for being late," she would begin. "Since I am no longer a masquerading as a knight, I thought it best that my true nature as a dragon should be brought to light." Erza would then look to see those that were going on the mission with her. Smiling at bit upon noticing Natsu.

"I'm glad to know that you decided to join us Natsu, this may yet be a wonderful day." Ur, wanting to get to the actual matters at hand interrupted the group of mages again. She told the dark mages present of their task,

After being informed of the mission which they were to undertake, the group consisting of Mira, Erza and Natsu set out. Happiness and joy were evident on the former S-class Fairies, Natsu still had one of confusion. He couldn't wrap his mind about what had recently occurred. It still felt like he was dreaming, unable to wake up from this sort of nightmare.

 **(Fiore)**

"Now then, I wanted to go over the plan in more detail, since The Mistress only gave you the basics of what this particular mission entails." Mirajane brought Natsu from his thoughts, ever since the three dark mages left the camp, he had been thinking about his life in Fairy Tail up to that point. All of the ups and downs he had along the way, the friends he had made. All of that was taken from him by the one he considered a father. Did he have a reason to do it, surely it couldn't just be due to the amount of damage he would generally cause on missions? As he saw it, the rest of the guild was just as destructive as he was. Even his team couldn't claim innocence when it came to damage caused.

"Some of our members were caught by the magic council during the previous attack on our guild. -Apparently, they're being transferred over to the abyss palace." It had to be explained to the Dragonslayer that the abyss palace was a jail below the palace in Crocus. A dark place where criminals rarely returned from. Those who entered it in chains usually did so under life sentences. Such was the case with this captured group of mages, the courts had given them all such sentences after being convicted.

Erza was next, her tone just as serious as it was back in Fairy Tail. "Our job is to go and raid the convoy transporting them." She pointed to the map, outlining the path the prisoner convoy was supposed to take. "Our agents within Fiore's government made sure to have the route go through this area. Which is where we'll intercept it, free the ones held captive, and return to the guild victorious." While Mirajane seemed happy about the current plan, there was still some confusion on Natsu's part. Not from the plan itself, that made sense to him. His confusion lied within Erza's statement. That the guild had agents in the government. He tried to ask about that, but the two mages dodged the question.

 **(Tenrou Island)**

Three figures stood across from each other, one of them looked to be quite happy while the others held looks of anger or disgust. As the sun was setting behind them, the conversation began.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, and you better respond honestly." The girl was the first to speak. "How were you able to steal four members from Fairy Tail?" A smirk came from one while the other still seemed to be confused.  
"I don't recall 'stealing' any mages as you put it, Mavis. The one known to you as Natsu Dragneel, your younger brother if I recall Zeref, was simply shown how Fairy Tail truly was. While the others, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, were mine from the beginning. It was a simple plan really." Mavis didn't know how to react, some of the mages she thought loyal weren't at all? That would explain why Mirajane, Elfman, and Erza weren't at the Guildhall. Looking back, it should have been obvious that they were hiding far more strength than what they showed. Rilian's guild was never known for producing weak members.

Zeref, on the other hand, was beyond angry. Natsu was never supposed to undergo this sort of betrayal. He wasn't a token to be played around on a chessboard. His ultimate work, the reason he underwent this existence, wasn't meant to be in Rilian's guild. The plan was to have him in Fairy Tail, where did he go wrong?

"It is strange, isn't it? The three of us, fighting each other through proxies." He would sigh in disappointment, recalling an event from long before. "You know, all of this would have been avoided if we could find some common ground. But apparently, we can't." Rilian would begin to fade away, leaving behind one final warning for the other immortals. His stare capable of drilling holes in their souls had the not seen it before.

"Mavis and I are the first to fight apparently, it seems the winner will fight you, Zeref Dragneel." As he left the two remaining mages looked at each other. In a way, he was right. The events that were about to take place were easily avoidable. They knew he discovered the way to counter Ankhseram's curse, but their pride wouldn't allow them to learn his secrets. Their foolish pride caused all of this to occur, now they had to suffer the consequences for their actions. Zeref more so than Mavis, as he had centuries to learn the countermagic yet refused to.

 **(Fiore)**

It was getting late in the evening; the sun was just about below the horizon. The council convoy was supposed to pass through this area in a couple of days. While Natsu was nervous as to how he would perform against those he used to consider allies to a degree, Erza and Mirajane seemed to hold no such reservations. In fact, they seemed more than eager for what the three of them were about to do.

There was a fire lit around the three tents, Dinner was nothing more than the wildlife caught by Erza's steel traps.

"Natsu," Erza spoke up, "I wanted to ask you something. But I haven't really had an opportunity to since you joined us. I wanted to ask; do you know why I initially joined this guild? Why the Strauss siblings joined?" it was a simple question, one which Natsu responded honestly. Ever since the tower of Heaven incident, he had been starting to question the validity of Erza's statement regarding how she arrived at Fairy Tail.

"Early into my enslavement at the Tower of Heaven, I lost my faith in the inherent goodness that Rob claimed that humanity had. 'How could humanity be good, if they're willing to enslave their own kin?' I would ask myself questions like that constantly during the periods when I wasn't forced to work. Even bringing it up with Jellal and everyone else in the cell." She would continue prodding the fire, making sure her meal was cooked to her liking before continuing.

"Master Rilian saved all of us from the Tower, just before we were to begin our revolution against the slavers. Looking back, I could see why I was so impressed by him. Having nearly lost all sense of morals, here comes a mage to liberate us. His mere presence caused most of the slavers to drop dead, the others were killed by his magic." Erza stopped there before she revealed too much, Mirajane soon took over.

"I had similar feelings, back when I first found out about my magic. The other villagers saw my demonic arm and chased us out of the village. You know that much at least, right Natsu?" He nodded, signaling for Mira to continue.

"Partway through our journey, Lisanna, Elfman and I were found by Master Rilian. At first, I was confrontational, driven by my newfound lack of faith in humanity and my desire to protect my younger siblings. But he remained calm, and explained to me that my arm wasn't a curse." Mira's arm glowed, revealing the demonic arm she kept hidden. "He was the one who told me about my take-over magic, and what it could be used for. It wasn't long after that for those villagers to show up. But he drove them away, and proved that we could trust him." She would then hold a smile, what would come next had to be a happy memory for the elder Strauss.

"It was at the guild where I met Erza, driven by similar experiences we instantly became the best of friends." Her arm would go back to normal, and the mages would continue conversing into the night. Erza and Mira answering any questions Natsu had about their origins. Why their master sent them to Fairy Tail, and what their plans were now.

 **(somewhere in Ishgar)**

"This had better be important Ultear, it's not like you to contact me out of the blue for no specific reason." A shadowed figure was speaking into a lacrima. Their voice shadowed and distorted through the use of magic.

A pause as the figure listened to what Ultear said.

"Bring her to the guild as soon as you can. Make sure you give _Him_ as a valid excuse." A silent confirmation could be heard from the lacrima. Causing the figure to smile in satisfaction.

' _This game gets more fun by the minute.'_ The figure would say to themselves before disappearing. Leaving nothing more than the remains of a shadow where they stood.

* * *

 **Some interesting things happened in this chapter. Lisanna's not dead, all three Strauss siblings are members of the Illuminated Path. And last but not least, Natsu's first mission with this guild is currently underway.**

 **What do you think will happen as a result?**

 **Hope you have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Convoy

**Before I begin anything, I wanted to let you all know that I won't be able to post any chapters for the next week after this. I'm going to be on vacation for the remainder of this week and all of the next. It's going to be a good time to clear my head and think of new ideas.**

 **Tisumi:** **Glad you found the chapter enjoyable; the Strauss family was an interesting twist wasn't it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter eight everyone!**

* * *

" _Before you build upon your strengths, be sure to solidify your weaknesses."_

~Training motto of the Illuminated path

 **(Somewhere in Fiore)**

The sun was just about to crest the horizon. The day of the council convoy's arrival had come. Erza, along with Mira, was already up, getting some pre-dawn workouts in before the day's events. While members of Fairy Tail, they were unable to do their desired workouts as often as they would have otherwise liked to. Mostly in the hopes that no one would catch anything off about them. Now that they weren't spies anymore, there was ample opportunity for them to grow at the rate they desired to grow at. It began with a simple spar between the two mages, a way for the two of them to determine what they needed to work on for that particular day's training. Then the two of them would then work tirelessly to try and build up the areas that felt the weakest during the earlier spar.

"It feels good being able to train like this again" Erza would agree to Mira's statement. It had been far too long since the two of them were able to truly train the way they should have been. Too much time in Fairy Tail had seemingly weakened their control of the vast amounts of power they held.

"Yes, it has been far too long," Erza replied, easily shattering a boulder that just so happened to be in her way. "A part of me wishes that I was allowed to use my full power back at Fairy Tail. Things would have been different." Mira understood what she was saying, in a way she kind of agreed with her. Had they been able to use their full power, the battle of Fairy Tail would have been completely different.

Natsu would get up sometime early into the dawn, his eyes dropping as he saw the two former fairies showing a strength that far exceeded anything he had remotely seen to that point. The two of them had to have been at least on par with Makarov, judging by the amount of power the two of them were able to put out from the small moment he was able to witness. This was far more than he ever saw the two of them put out before.

"Oh Natsu," Mira would call out. "Glad you could join us! Erza and I are almost finished." After a couple more minutes the two finished for the morning. Taking their seats around the fire Natsu started. The three of them began to converse again, mostly clarifying information that was talked about last night.

The topic of discussion would eventually arrive on the power the Erza and Mira displayed earlier this morning. How they were able to keep it hidden from Fairy Tail.

"Oh that," Mira would jump in to answer the question. "Master Rilian wanted us to blend as much as possible with Fairy Tail. So, he had us limit our power to the amount typical of an S-class. Well, before then we had to limit our power further." Natsu was confused by that statement, they had to limit their power? He had thought that what they showed was their maximum strength. But in regards to recent events, he wasn't in a position to assume anything.

"Ever since Lisanna left, I had to suppress my magic power completely. Trust me when I say that it is a lot harder than it sounds." Erza would give a thoughtful sigh if she had trouble holding back as much as she had, Mira had to have had it worse. "Now I fear that she might even surpass me in terms of strength."

But sooner or later discussions must come to an end, this situation was no different.

"We have to move, now!" Erza would yell. "The convoy got here a lot sooner than expected." Hastily the three mages would tear down their camp and put out the fire. Erza would then waste no time in attempting to find a spot from which they could ambush the convoy. Her enhanced senses looking intensely through the surrounding area. Eventually, she would come across a tree that was large enough to both support and hide them from any prying eyes.

As the dark mages got settled within the branches, Mira would break the silence albeit with a whisper. "How far out are they Erza?" Erza would take another sniff, closing her eyes before speaking again.

"15 minutes at most, I was careless and wasn't able to recognize their scents earlier." The three would continue to wait, perfectly concealed within the leaves.

 **(Somewhere in Fiore)**

Finally, the trio would be able to hear signs of the convoy. Horses trotting along the path and orders being given. This was their target, the reason the Frozen Mistress sent them out this way. To Natsu, this was his first mission with The Illuminated Path. The first step on his journey to supposedly learning to control the power he somehow had. To Erza and Mira however, this was a shot at revenge. A chance for them to show the council that they were back. This time stronger than ever before.

" _Origato nomeno gewj pobon wer tlushtow di hesi narhethi"_ Erza would whisper, just loud enough for the two next to her to hear. Natsu instantly recognized the language, it was Draconic. The same language Igneel taught him back when he was still around.

" _Mjd amo hrl ihmgi fpgj nhr epg gmvl"_ Mira would respond in kind. This language, however, was foreign, unlike any he had ever heard previously. He tried to ask what she said, but Mira didn't respond. She was too busy watching the convoy as it got closer.

"Natsu," Erza would begin. "I'm only going to tell you this once. These soldiers of the council, Kill them all." Mira would activate her Satan Soul. "They deserve all the pain you can give them." Then the two would begin the ambush. Natsu would follow soon after, Nerves attempting to get the best of him.

In a way, Natsu was still hesitant about fighting the council, but he tried to not let it show. There wasn't as much hatred for the council in him as there was for Mira and Erza. He still wanted to show that he wasn't a liability though. Guilds like this instantly threw away those considered expendable.

" **Steel Dragon's: Roar!"** Erza's attack had caught the rune knights on the back foot. It was obvious to anyone who happened to witness this, that these guards were holistically unprepared for the fight that had befallen them.

"Quickly, find whatever weapons you can and fight back! We won't lose to these dark mages!" The one leading this convoy tried to rally the rune knights. their reputation in the eyes of the Magic Council was at stake here. If this convoy failed to reach its destination, there was likely to be severe consequences to all those involved.

Erza Scarlet was angry, these _things_ as she referred to them were taking up arms against her. Much like those slavers did at the Tower of Heaven. Everyone always was attacking her, either with weapons or through words. They would die to be her hand, and it would be the start of her vengeance against the council. She was a dragon on a course of destruction, none would stand in her way.

"Now then," She would say, her bangs shading her eyes from the sun. "Who wants to die first?" Most of the knights hesitated, fear evident in their faces. There was a rumor circulating through the enlistees about the recent banishing of Natsu from Fairy Tail, followed by Erza's subsequent departure. Most of them would never have thought that the Titania would ever leave Fairy Tail, but here she was claiming that she was going to kill all of them. It was perhaps the worst way to confirm those rumors.

Mira was in a similar situation, most of the knights going up against her were taken aback at the mere sight of her. To them, she was still a member of Fairy Tail. Why would Mirajane be fighting against them?

"This is exactly what you all deserve, people like you used us. Only to want our heads once we were no longer of use." Magic was used, rune knights tried to fight back. Not a single knight, not even the one in charge of the convoy was able to fight against the demon and the two dragons. Their power was simply too far beyond anything they had previously encountered.

" **Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!"** Unknown to Mira, one of the knights were able to sneak up behind her. Readying a spear laced with Lightning Magic. But Natsu, who had been holding himself back, for now, managed to intercept the knight before they could harm to the demoness.

"Natsu, you better start pulling your weight! Otherwise, who knows what will happen to you! Erza and I aren't doing everything here!" Mira looked angry, not even grateful that he potentially saved her life.

"R-Right!" Natsu would then begin to attack the Rune Knights. The combined attacks from the three mages were enough to cause the remaining soldiers to scatter. Erza, not wanting any survivors, would chase after them. A determination that none survive her draconic rage was evident.

"Natsu" Mira would begin, "You can't hold yourself back against the council. Doing so is a sign of weakness, something that neither of us wants to see. Especially from you." Natsu couldn't explain why, but hearing Mira say that to him hurt far more than any wounds could have.

"You're lucky Erza was too blinded by her anger for anything remotely related to the council to notice what you did." She would then begin to tend to the mages who were stuck in the wagons. Each mage trapped within was a member of the Path. Having been captured decades ago during the council's attack against them.

Off in the distance, a figure was watching over them. A frown was evident on their face as they watched the battle unfold. _'It seems you are not yet ready, Natsu. There is still much that you need to learn.'_ The figure would then disappear, being nothing more than a thought projection.

 **(Elsewhere in Fiore)**

The world around her was nothing more than a frozen wasteland. Black colored ice covered absolutely everything. There used to be a village located here, a peaceful village. One that was unaware of the storm that would consume the entire continent.

She had sent a request to two of the major guilds, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail. From Fairy Tail, She requested Gray Fullbuster. From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia. They would soon meet her at this very spot. Assuming if everything went according to plan, which she had no doubt it would, this would be the last mission those two would ever partake in.

"I look forward to your arrival, Gray and Lyon. It is here where I will show you just how violent ice can truly get." A laugh could be heard, a cold guttural laugh that inspired fear in all who heard it.

She could sense the two of them coming, the ice was warning her. Yet the mistress was happy, this would be the moment that Ur's legacy would finally come to an end. They were the greatest mistakes, fools who should have never been taught Ice magic. Mistakes that would soon be corrected.

"Yes," She would say. "come to me and meet your end. I am waiting for you, Mages of light."

As the sun began to rise, she would come face to face with the two mages she called for. At first, they seemed confused about what happened to the area. But upon seeing her, everything would begin to make sense.

"You were the one who called for us, weren't you?" The cloaked mage would only smirk, her plan was beginning to unravel itself.

* * *

 **For those who might not be aware, I pulled a translator for Draconic and Demonic for two lines in this chapter. If anyone would like a translation of what they said, they are as follows.**

 **Erza: "Let this act mark the beginning of our revenge."**

 **Mira: "And may the stars burn with our rage"**

 **I thought that these lines would allow you to see just how much the two of them hated the council, in addition to their actions.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Frozen Showdown

**Things are starting to heat up now. Natsu just attacked the Council with two former S-Class Fairies. But failed to meet the expectations that the two held for him. So, let's cool things down a little shall we?**

 **Ushindeshi:** **Glad you found the chapter interesting. Here's hoping I didn't disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

 _The world around her was nothing more than a frozen wasteland. Black colored ice-covered absolutely everything. There used to be a village located here, a peaceful village. One that was unaware of the storm that would consume the entire continent._

 _She had sent a request to two of the major guilds, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail. From Fairy Tail, She requested Gray Fullbuster. From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia. They would soon meet her at this very spot. Assuming if everything went according to plan, which she had no doubt it would, this would be the last mission those two would ever partake in._

 _"I look forward to your arrival, Gray and Lyon. It is here where I will show you just how violent ice can truly get." A laugh could be heard, a cold guttural laugh that inspired fear in all who heard it._

 _She could sense the two of them coming, the ice was warning her. Yet the mistress was happy, this would be the moment that Ur's legacy would finally come to an end. They were the greatest mistakes, fools who should have never been taught Ice magic. Mistakes that would soon be corrected._

 _"Yes," She would say. "come to me and meet your end. I am waiting for you, Mages of light."_

 _As the sun began to rise, she would come face to face with the two mages she called for. At first, they seemed confused about what happened to the area. But upon seeing her, everything would begin to make sense._

 _"You were the one who called for us, weren't you?" The cloaked mage would only smirk, her plan was beginning to unravel itself._

* * *

 **(Magnolia)**

"Gray!" Makarov's voice could be easily heard from the day's commotions and conversations. "There's a job here calling just for you!" The commotion in the guild would die down. It was rare for the guild to get a request calling for a singular mage. These kinds of jobs either came in because of how tailored they were to the mage's abilities, or that the client knew the mage personally.

"Are you sure it's for me?" Makarov would show him the request, confirming that the request was meant for him and him alone.

Gray would begin his fateful journey not long after, the request taking him to a desolate village towards the northern borders of Fiore.

At some point along his journey, he would run into Lyon Vastia. The same mage he trained with under Ur, as well as the one he fought on Galuna Island. Recently they had banded together in the fight against the Oración Seis. Despite all odds, and even with the activation of Nirvana, the Allied guilds had managed to come out victorious. With the dark guild members arrested soon after. Afterward, it was another trip back to Magnolia, with a new member in tow. Bringing the total Number of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers back to two.

"I'm surprised to see you here Gray; you also got a mission to travel to this place?" Lyon looked somewhat confused, shouldn't one ice mage be able to handle the threat that was facing this remote village? Why had they requested that two ice mages deal with the problem?

"Yeah, the job said that there was a dark mage who was terrorizing the local villagers." For the rest of the walk, the two would talk about whatever came to mind. Looking back at what they could have done differently against the Oración Seis.

Eventually, they would enter the boundaries of the village, the ground now nothing more than a frozen wasteland. Black ice covered everything as far as the eyes could see. And in the center of it all, was a singular figure, a robe covering any identifiable features.

 **(Frozen Village)**

The cloaked mage didn't respond to their question, merely keeping her ice-cold gaze upon her future opponents. While Ur already knew of their capabilities as mages, she was looking for any weaknesses which she could exploit right away. Any defects in their stances, which there were many. It was clear to hear that these mages didn't fully take in what she had taught them in the past. Something which Ur swore she would punish them for, if not herself for teaching them in the first place.

" **Ice God's: Frozen Chains"** Black chains of ice would appear from the ground, binding the two startled ice mages to a point where it was near impossible to even shake one of their limbs. This was not how the two mages expected the encounter to go.

"Tell me, Gray and Lyon," The cloaked mage would slowly make their way over to them. "what do you know of Ur Milkovich?" For some reason, the bound mages felt like they heard that voice before. But couldn't speak due to unexpected chill suddenly enveloping their limbs.

"Oh?" she would ask, somewhat taunting them in the process. "Are you too afraid to speak, or do you not remember?" A Black mist would form itself around the cloaked mages hand, signaling the beginning of another one of her spells. But the one she planned on using was far different from the others Gray had expected from her.

" **Frozen Desolation"** She would grasp Lyon with her hand, trapping him within a frozen nightmare of her creation. Gray would scream out, but with Lyon lost within the dark recesses of his mind, he couldn't hear the Fairy's call.

The chains binding Gray would shatter soon after, freeing him from the chilling embrace they once held. Once he managed to get back to his senses, Gray charged the cloaked mage. Forming one of the many weapons in his frozen arsenal. A determination could be seen in his emotions to free his friend from the curse. Desperately he would call out as he attacked, failing to receive any response other than the tortured screams from the other Ice mage.

"Poor Gray, so young," The cloaked mage would continue to taunt him, easily dodging every swing Gray would throw at them. Being blinded by emotion had caused him to get sloppy, missing attacks he should otherwise have landed without issue.

"So idealistic. An impudent brat who doesn't know their place in the world, much like when you were younger." This would get him to stop in his tracks. Gray Fullbuster had done everything in his power to keep as much of his past from the outside world as he could. Only those in Fairy Tail knew of his origins, so how did this mage know?

"Who are you?" It was the only thing he could say at the moment. Confusion and other emotions were raging inside his mind. Each one wanted desperately to be released.

"Could you not tell already?" the mage sounded disappointed. "I guess I'll have to show you then." She would then lower her hood, revealed the very much alive form of Ur Milkovich; his former teacher. Bearing an expression of anger, hatred, and regret. Completely unlike the Ur who taught him the basic of his magic.

"Ur? But, how?" Gray was speechless, "H-How are you?" memories of the past began flooding into his mind. Images of when he was still under her tutelage. The countless moments where she would take the two to the frozen mountain tops to practice. The rare moments where she would take them into one of the nearby cities.

"Still Alive?" she would respond "Gray I was never dead, to begin with." Ur would then launch a blizzard at her former student. Threatening to freeze him solid if he wasn't careful.

 **(Frozen Village)**

"Don't you know that every light has its darkness, Gray Fullbuster?" Gray had been dodging and blocking attacks for what felt like hours. Ur's offense would not let up, plus there was no way he could hope to land a counter. Her God-slaying magic had proved to be too much for him to fight on his own. The ice was something that he could not effectively mold. Even his surroundings fought against him, refusing to answer his calls.

"Not even the Sun itself is immune from the dark void the surrounds it." The air temperature would drop dramatically and for the first time in his entire life, Gray Fullbuster finally felt cold. "What you see before you is the true Ur Milkovich. An Ice God-slayer and the Frozen Mistress of the Illuminated Path." She would then reveal her Guild mark on her lower right hip. It was the infamous purple Triangle, the same one which he saw on Erza's Shoulder where her Fairy Tail mark used to be. The yellow eye and the black borders worked together to create an image which easily inspired terror who knew the meaning behind that mark.

" **Ice God's: Rampage"** the ground beneath him would shake violently. Each tremor making it that much harder to maintain balance. Gray would trip and collapse soon after, allowing for multiple frozen objects to crash into him at high speeds. When the shaking stopped, so too did the flying objects.

At this point, Gray could barely stand. His body was screaming at him to stop, to give up. That there was no way he could continue. But through sheer willpower, he managed to get back up.

"Ur," he would ask, pain evident in his voice. "Why are you doing this?" Ur didn't say anything at first, deciding instead to get a closer look at the pained expression her former pupil had. Another blast of cold air brought the ice mage ever closer to hypothermia. All while still hearing the tormented screams of Lyon off in the distance.

"Because Gray, You and Lyon are a mistake I should not have made." She would then do something Gray would not have expected from her. She freed Lyon from both his bindings and the nightmare she inflicted him with.

"And now, I will correct the mistakes I made in the past." Getting into a fighting stance, it was obvious what Ur wanted from them.

Lyon would take a bit, but eventually, he managed to pull himself together to see Gray standing off against someone who looked like their old teacher. He would try to ask Gray what exactly was going on, only to get no response other than for him to help him and that he would explain later.

"Ahh Lyon, how nice of you to join us." The Ur look-alike would say. "I've been getting bored with your companion here. So, I want to see what both of you can do against me." Her expression was just as serious as ever. The intent to kill ever-present in her eyes.

"Lyon," Gray said. "I don't know what happened to her, but Ur isn't herself. We've got to bring her back." Needless to say, Lyon was shocked. How could the woman in front of them be Ur? Didn't she die back on Galuna?

"Why do you think I'm being manipulated, Gray? Didn't Makarov tell you of what I did in the past before taking you in?" Gray would widen his eyes, thinking back on everything up to this point. Ur's comments about darkness, Makarov's reactions to every time the 'Frozen Mistress' was brought up.

"This." Gray was clutching his head, fighting against the looming realization of the truth. "This has to be a nightmare!" His anger flared, he tried to tell himself that everything was an illusion. That the woman in front of him wasn't real, that Ur wasn't how Makarov described her to be.

"I see you're still fighting against the truth of things Gray." She would turn her attention to Lyon. "Be lucky that you found me during a time where I was repentant of my past." The familiar black mist would return. Bringing with it the magic that not even Gray could effectively fight against.

"Had you come to me earlier, I would have killed both of you on the spot. **Hail storm** " The skies above would open up. Unleashing Golf-ball sized chunks of hail in all directions.

"Now then; Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia." Her words were echoed in the storm, as well as her presence hidden in the reduced visibility. "Allow me to correct my mistake in teaching you ice magic by showing you just how violent ice can get." The storm would grow in intensity, nearly blinding the two ice mages. This would be the hardest fight of their lives, two students against a mentor who now was trying with everything in her power to kill them. They needed to be on guard at all times, one misstep could end up being their last.

"Perhaps now would be the perfect time to show you just how outclassed the two of you truly are." Gray and Lyon would turn in the direction of the voice, only to have a blue beam of ice move towards them at rapid speeds. Desperately trying to put up defenses before it made impact.

 **(somewhere in Ishgar)**

The field around him was dead and barren. The life of everything around him had been snuffed out. He expected it to be as such, it was the nature of his curse. But his counter curse managed to fix whatever damage had been done.

"So, you have finally decided to act against your two pupils Ur?" Rilian would look to the sky as if contemplating his next move. "While I understand how much you wish them dead, it might be beneficial for us in the future to let them live." Some of the local wildlife would attempt to get close to him, unaware that they had returned from death.

"It seems there is still much to do to get E.N.D. ready, I will have Ur train him personally when they return. She will be able to rid him of his hesitations." The guild master would walk back in the direction of his guild, already informing some of his members of their new assignments via lacrima.

* * *

 **A battle of the Ice mages, Gray and Lyon vs. Ur. the students vs. their teacher. Who will come out victorious?**

 **I wanted to have a dark air to the fight. To help with that, I found myself listening to part of the soundtrack from the second Heaven's Feel movie from the Fate Series. Hopefully, I was able to successfully convey all of the emotions I wanted to get across.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Time and Ice

**Chapter** **10 is here at last!** **My apologies for the wait, but life is a finicky thing. It likes to mess with me, cause delays where there shouldn't be any. But that has all passed and the chapter is here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

 **(Frozen Village)**

The blizzard grew in intensity every second that passed. Even now visibility had been reduced to only a couple of feet. Gray called out, unable to see Lyon in the harsh weather.

" **Glacial plummet"** Large chunks of blue ice were sent flying towards the two disoriented ice-mages. Some missed, most hit their marks. Causing enormous amounts of pain to the two of them.

" **Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray would swing around wildly, without form or grace. Hoping beyond hope that he would eventually make contact with Ur and return her to how she was. A kind and caring individual who cared for those around her. Not like she was now, a cold-hearted and frozen woman who would rather see the world completely frozen over. Just like she did to this village.

"You're getting sloppy Gray; did you not learn anything? **Ice God's: Bellow!"** A torrent of frozen black wind came from his left. Without a moment's hesitation, Gray hastily threw up a barrier before directing Lyon to send an attack in that direction.

"I don't want to fight you Ur, please come back to your senses!" Gray didn't get a response, what he did get. Was a frozen fist right to his gut. Looking down, he could see an undamaged Ur with a glare of nothing but pure anger.

"it doesn't matter what you want." He would get launched into and shatter one of the frozen trees. "All that matters is that I fix my mistake by killing both of you." Hastily Gray got back to his feet, firing an arrow towards where he thought that Ur was.

Ur would leap back a little, easily evading the arrow, before coming at him again with a jumping sidekick. Similar to the move used by one of the common martial arts. This would send him flying back towards the village, crashing and shattering one of the frozen houses.

"And besides, my senses have never been clearer."

Seeing that Gray was incapacitated, for the time being, Ur turned her attention to Lyon. She wanted to play with Lyon for a bit, let him feel true despair before she would kill both of them. His time under the Frozen Desolation spell wasn't enough for her.

"You're next Lyon, are you prepared?" The storm began to lift, revealing Ur standing right in front of him with the same expression of contempt she had earlier. "Hopefully you'll provide more of a challenge than Fullbuster. After all, wasn't your goal to surpass me?" Lyon was too shocked to say anything, he never expected her to survive the debacle at Galuna island.

"I couldn't believe it; didn't you die at Galuna island? Deliora was freed, the Iced Shell was melted! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" a mix of blue and black mist formed around Ur's hands. her anger was rising even further, causing the temperature to plummet.

"Tell me something Lyon Vastia." Her voice alone could have easily shattered diamonds. "Are you honestly so deluded that you think I would die because Iced Shell was melted?" Lyon didn't know how to answer, he didn't want to answer. At the time, he knew that melting the iced shell and freeing Deliora would kill her. it was something he was ashamed about, that he gave in to his foolish delusion that he needed to surpass Ur.

"Well?" it was clear that she was getting impatient. He had to answer, fast.

"At the time I was. I thought that by defeating Deliora, I would surpass you. I knew that melting the shell would kill you. But now I'm not sure what to believe in anymore. Knowing that you're right here in front of us, trying to kill us no less." The mist dissipated, Ur would soon turn and walk away.

"If you want to surpass me, first surpass my daughter." Lyon didn't get a chance to ask what she was talking about.

" **Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!"** Before Lyon could turn around, he was hit by a growing onslaught of frozen roses. The sound behind him sounded so similar to Ur, but yet it wasn't.

"Ultear, I'll leave the two of them to you. I'm sure you know what to do?" Where was Gray, why wasn't he here?

"Wait, Ur!" Lyon tried yelling at his former mentor. Still confused about the entire situation. Why was Ultear here?

"You're dealing with me now Lyon! **Ice make: Rose Garden!"** had it been Ur's garden from their childhood, it would have been a beautiful sight. But it was easy to sense the malevolent aura that this magic possessed. The Roses looked more threatening that beautiful. Their thorns more shaper and numerous than a normal rose.

"tch, **Ice-Make: Ape!"** Lyon would use his magic, hoping that it would be enough to crush the garden and give him the victory.

"Is that it?" Ultear had a mocking tone, not at all phased by the imposing ape bearing down on her. **"Arc of Time: Flash Forward"** The ape melted soon after, leaving a shocked and baffled Lyon in its place.

"How…" he was stunned, what was that magic? "The ape just, melted?" Arc of time was a magic that could either speed up or reverse the time of an object. A perfect counter the molding magic used by Gray and Lyon.

"A mage can't only survive on one magic alone. They must be able to learn multiple types if they wish to succeed." Ultear could only look on in disappointment, these two were her mother's former students? They didn't deserve to be in the same room as her. let alone practice the same element of magic she did.

"I did just fine with just my Ice-make!' Lyon would respond. "I'm going to prove you wrong! **Ice-Make: Eagles**!" The flock of eagles flew towards Ultear with lethal intent, but they couldn't get past the barrier of ice she made for defense. A normally beautiful, but now ominous barrier of roses and other prickly flowers.

" **Luminous Minutes!"** following that defense, were several beams of light that made their way to the Lamia scale mage. Each one hitting its mark, causing him to yell out in pain.

" **Flash Forward!"** more spheres soon followed, causing even more pain to rack Lyon's body as each orb made contact.

 **(Frozen Village)**

"I know you're conscious Gray," Ur's form was standing over the battered one of her pupil's. "wake up!" with a kick to his chest, Gray's eyes shot open as pain coursed throughout his body. As he came back to his senses, Ur was once again standing above him.

In his mind, he saw the Ur he remembered. The kind and Caring Ur who taught him the basics of Ice-make magic. That she had once again returned, to tell him that everything here was a nightmare. That he would wake up, Natsu would still be at Fairy Tail and all would be as it should have been.

But the real world, as we know, it is cruel to those dreamers, Gray Fullbuster was no different. The Ur standing above him was the Second in Command of the Illuminated Path. The Frozen Mistress whose legends were wrought with fear and despair. The Ur who froze everyone alive while torturing them in the nightmares they thought permanently repressed.

"You're lucky my master wants you to remain alive. Otherwise I would have killed you right here and now."

"Ur…" Gray tried to respond.

"Don't bother," Ur said, cutting her ex-pupil off before he could respond. "the Ur you thought you knew was a mistake. Didn't I tell you that already?" As the Mistress walked out of the village and back towards her daughter, she offered one last warning.

"Master sees potential in you Gray Fullbuster. He thinks that you might be a key to help stand against the approaching storm. Don't prove him wrong. Grow stronger so that this embarrassment doesn't happen again."

With her warning said, Ur's form shattered into a thousand pieces. Melting back into the ice, as if it were never there.

"Don't worry Ur," Gray said to himself, hoping that she would be able to hear him. "I'll get stronger, just you watch. I'll free you from yourself, I promise you that."

 **(Frozen Village)**

As the dust settled, Lyon was on the ground unconscious. His strength having been sapped not only through his initial fight against Ur but through the punishment that her daughter Ultear gave him as well.

"If you can't beat me, you have no chance of beating my mother."

Ur would return soon after, having witnessed her daughter easily handle her other pupil. Deeming her worthy of progressing further in the studies of ice.

"You did well, perhaps it's time to further your abilities with ice." Putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, the two would begin their return to the guildhall. Ur had much to teach her about the true potential that was the element of ice. How it was a tool meant to freeze anyone who stood against the user, show them what exactly a wasteland was.

"What you would like to learn first, the might of glaciers, or the powers of a god?" Ultear had a smile, a genuine on. Ever since Rilian restored her mother, Ultear had had nothing but the utmost respect for him. It was already strong since her rescue from the bureau, but since her mother's return, it grew to something indescribable. Something which consumed her entire being, something she welcomed wholeheartedly.

 **(The convoy)**

"Natsu, we're due back to the guild any minute now!" Erza's voice cut through the silence of the morning. "Wake-up or else master won't be pleased with my report." Hastily Natsu got up and threw whatever on he could. He soon noticed that he was the last one up, with the other members looking on him in disappointment.

"You need to wake up earlier Natsu, ideally before sunrise." Erza didn't look at him, instead deciding to look in the direction they were going. "Should you continue to rise late, I can't even begin to describe what'll happen to you. Trust me when I say that I speak from experience." She shivered a little when she recalled that experience. It was something not worth remembering. For the first time in her life, that moment was when Erza scarlet truly understood what fear felt like. It was worse than her experience in the Tower, being broken under Ur's frozen desolation spell while you're under the constant feeling of pain. It is a common adage among the guild that you're only late to an assignment once. This was Erza's second offense. She was not looking forward to undergoing that treatment again.

"if it's that bad then why are you still with this guild?" This comment got Natsu even more stares than usual. Almost as if he said something he shouldn't have. This forced him to retreat into himself, he knew that he still had a lot to learn. But with that comment, it was likely they'd never teach him. Or tell him the answers to the questions which still plagued his mind.

"Natsu, you need to understand that for all of us; this guild is our life. More than half of us here owe our lives to Master Rilian. But enough of that for right now, we need to return and provide a report." The rest of the trip was silent, Natsu not wanting to make a sound while the other members simply kept to themselves. Excitement and anticipation brewing amongst them about finally being free and returning to how things used to be. Thoughts brewed in their minds about how they would regain the terrors and fears they had on people's hearts. If the new generation was already this powerful, they had a long way to go.

 **(Illuminated Path Guildhall)**

"Lisanna, Elfman" Rilian's voice cut through the commotion. "I need you two to run on a little errand for me." When Rilian spoke, you listen. It was one of the many rules of the Illuminated path.

"What is it, master?" The two Strauss siblings asked in relative concern, rarely have they heard their master request mages specifically.

"Mavis will likely return to assist her guild in the coming hours, So I've decided to follow suit." His eyes were showing nothing but anger, although his expression was completely unreadable. "You two are going to the Island of Streiveld, do not return until you have the Forsaken Jade in your possession. Use whatever tactics you deem necessary."

Darkened grins adorned their faces, finally, they had a chance to prove their worth.

"Of course, Master."

The screen cuts to black.

" _We will not fail you."_

* * *

 **So many plots happening at once! Overall, I think this might be my most ambitious story. So many interconnected storylines happening at the same time. I think that it gives a good sense of scale as to the sheer size of not only this dark guild but also the world as a whole.**

 **But what do you think?**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mythologies awakened

**There were a few delays while writing this, which I apologize for. Life just so happens to throw curveballs at the worst moments. But I still persevered and was able to write what I hope is an interesting chapter.**

 **Ushindeshi** **:** **I want to think that's a typo as Ultear won't be teaching Lyon anything. She's going to be learning either Ice god slayer magic of Glacial Magic from her mother. Now that I think about it, I think it might be best to put up a poll asking what Ultear should learn…**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

 **(Illuminated path Guildhall)**

Erza and Mira had only recently returned from their raid. Claiming that while it was a success, E.N.D. hadn't performed as he was expected to. This in of itself was frustrating, not only to himself but to Erza and Mira as well. Much like their master, the two of them expected a lot from their newest member. This failure to perform up to expectations should be dealt with as soon as possible. Ur would break Natsu of all his feelings towards the Council.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events." Rilian was looking over some of the reports that his agents in the government provided him. the reports were of a prisoner that had recently broken out of prison and was now on the loose. One who was just on the verge of discovering his guild's whereabouts before getting into a scuffle with Mavis's guild.

"My plans are going to have to be adjusted because of this little development." There was another pile of notes on his desk which mentioned an attack on the Oración Seis by an alliance of light guilds. Something which couldn't be allowed under any circumstances. The original idea was to have Erza assist the Seis with the activation of Nirvana, but due to the circumstances, he would have to find someone else to take her place. someone with just as much experience as she had. Perhaps Mirajane would be a good alternative?

"Ur will be preoccupied training both Natsu and Ultear. Elfman and Lisanna are on Streiveld." On his desk was the wanted poster of a former wizard saint, the former master of Phantom Lord.

 _Jose Porla._

"Amera and Erza should be able to deal with him," he said while staring at the poster. "Mirajane will have to handle the Oración Seis assignment." Amera was a mage who was shrouded in the utmost secrecy. Her origins and reason for joining the guild were unknown to everyone except Rilian. What the guild does know is that Amera has loyalty to Rilian that no one can compete with. Her magic was unique to her, and her alone. It was magic that calls upon the mythological monsters of the world, giving them terrestrial forms and binding them to her desires.

She was the only one besides Rilian himself, capable of giving Ur a decent challenge. In the end, Ur would still come out victorious, but through each battle, Amera got stronger and more ruthless. Forcing the Second-in-command to use more and more of her power.

"I'm sorry Mavis, Zeref. But I'm unable to contain the fury of the mythos any longer." He would then get up and leave his office for the moment. Informing his guild of their new assignments.

 **(Streiveld Island)**

Streiveld island could best be described as a forgotten jungle. A place where even the slightest deviation of the main path could cause you to wander the forest lost for weeks on end. This was the island where the forsaken jade was said to rest. Much like the Tenrou Jade used many years ago, this lacrima was said to contain a vast and dark power. Something that Master Rilian said he needed to finish one of the projects he was working on.

Thankfully for Lisanna and Elfman, the island was abandoned centuries ago. Its position completely wiped from nearly all nautical charts to save treasure hunters from the unfortunate fate which seemed to befall anyone who sought the mythical gem.

"I can feel the Jade's power, we're almost there Elfman." Lisanna had taken the lead in this expedition, already in one of the many animal souls she had acquired during the two years after that S-class mission where she 'died'. It was one of the mythological creatures that Amera was willing to provide for her. The mythical nine-tailed fox. Said to be one of the strongest creatures of eastern myth. Said to be close to that of the gods in terms of strength with senses to match.

"Did master ever mention why he needed this jade anyway? It's not manly to be sent on an assignment with being told why." Lisanna sighed, Elfman was going off about manliness again. She figured that one of these days they would break him from that habit he developed in Fairy Tail.

Just thinking about that guild made her clench her fist. All their talk about the positive aspects of humans, nothing more than bold faces lies meant to keep its members blind to the realities of the world around them. Blind to the harsh cruelties that the average person experiences day in and day out. Blind to the same sort of suffering and psychological torture that Mirajane underwent at the hands of those they used to call family back at that village. She hated it so much, that just thinking about It got her angry.

"Master has his reasons for everything Elfman, it's best not to question it. I certainly won't, besides this is likely to give us a good advantage against those fools in the council." There was a temple coming into view, the dark feeling that permeated the area seemed to originate from that spot.

The temple itself looked as though it was on the verge of collapse. Many years of neglect and erosion had caused some of the outside to crumble and create visible cracks on the outer decorations. A temple with this heavy amount of damage would have collapsed a long time ago; there had to be something holding it together. The only question was if it was related to that dark feeling or not.

There was only one entrance into the temple, all of the others were blocked or had vines covering them. Silently, the two mages entered. Trying not to make any movement that could set off any magic alarms or traps. They only got about halfway into the entryway before the numerous lacrimas embedded in the walls illuminated the entire temple is a pale-yellow light.

' _you are mages who reek of darkness and suffering, you are not welcome here.'_ A dark voice echoed throughout the entire temple. Causing the temple itself to shake, as loose rubble started falling to the floor. Something, bodies, skeletons began to appear from the shadows. Their forms rattling with each step they take.

' _these are the remains of those who came before you'_ the voice once again spoke, giving them little time to prepare as the magically risen skeletons began charging the two dark mages.

"Ready big brother?" Lisanna had taken the position of a fox on the hunt. Down on all fours with all nine tails extended. All in all, Lisanna Strauss was a predator on the hunt. Her prey being the horde of skeletons charging at her.

"You don't have to ask me twice! **Take over: Beast Soul!"** gaining the form of the beast that caused the 'death' of Lisanna two years ago, Elfman charged headfirst into the horde. The take-over providing him with enough protections to where he didn't have to worry too much about the attacks his numerous opponents sent his way.

Like a lion stalking her prey, Lisanna stuck to the same shadows that the skeletons came out of. Dashing in and out of them to make her attacks. Using Elfman's beast soul as a distraction, she would pounce on whichever target seemed the most appealing to her. Using her claws to break the skeletons back into the piles of bones from which they came. But unlike her older brother, she wasn't armored enough to just take hits. Lisanna's defense would come from her agility. Each time her opponents would strike her, the natural evasive nature of the fox would let her get out of the way.

Eventually, the first wave of skeletons was defeated and the two continued further into the temple. Lisanna deciding that the nine-tailed fox wouldn't be necessary for hunting a jade in complete darkness switched to a bat soul, granting her a basic ability to hunt her opponents at night.  
"Let me scout ahead, for now this temple may hold more tricks that just that." Without waiting for a response, Lisanna would fly further into the temple. The bat soul providing everything she needed to effectively search the entire temple.

 **(Illuminated path guildhall)**

"Ur, I need to talk to you privately for a moment, meet me in the office." RIlian's appearance had tensed up the entire guild. He wasn't the type of guild master to mill about with their mages. He was the type of master to just stay in his office or have is solid projections go do the work he wouldn't have any of his mages take care of.

"of course, Master." She would then turn to her daughter, "Meet me in the frozen plains of the northern continent Ultear. Use the Teleportation spell I taught you." After giving an affirmative, Ultear's form shattered into millions of individual crystals of ice. Causing Natsu to jump back a little since it was the first time in his life that he saw anything like that happen.

Back in the master's office, Rilian was gazing at a picture of the former Bureau of Magical Development. Once Ultear was liberated from its clutches he had his mages level the entire building. Not caring for anyone who remained inside.

"To this day I wonder why you would willingly abandon your daughter there when you could just as easily bring her here." Ur grimaced when she thought about the actions of her weaker past self. Not only abandoning her daughter but also taking on two students while the ice itself yelled at her not to do.

"Even now I question some of the decisions I made. But that's all in the past and I have to live with the consequences of those actions. But I know talking about the past is not why you asked for me." She had the same ice-cold glare she gave gray. But it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Rilian had been around her long enough to laugh off that glare anytime he received it.

"You're correct on that aspect. Since you're going to train Ultear, I'm asking that you take E.N.D. with you as well." He began "Both Erza and Mira told me that he performed less than expected during the convoy raid. Even one of my solid projections was able to prove that." His anger was slowly rising again, the mere fact that E.N.D. wasn't performing as expected slowly built on his already unstable emotions. Spending many years alive is sure to drive anyone insane no matter how sound of mind they are. Rilian was no exception to that rule.

"I see," The floor around the ice mage froze completely solid in a mixture of black and blue ice. "what do you expect me to do with him? Natsu is a fire mage, our two elements don't get along all that well." Rilian turned around, a cold fury and passion evident for Ur to see.

"I need you to not only train him but break him as well. Destroy any loyalty he may still hold for the Magic Council and Light Guilds in general." Hearing these new orders caused her to smirk, it had been a long time since she was allowed to do anything of this nature. The mere ability to fully utilize the nightmares and other methods Ice magic can inflict upon its targets was something not to be underestimated.

"Any potential guidelines you have for me or am I free to do as I wish?" Rilian would hold up a finger as Ur began to walk back out into the guildhall to grab her newest student. She was already planned on what exactly she would do to break him, how to best train him so that he wouldn't be a liability to the guild.

"Just one," he would say, "Sanity Expendable." Nothing else needed to be said, Ur knew exactly what she would do. And Rilian had other things to take care of, other assignments he needed to inform his guild of. The Illuminated path was now on the hunt, their secret weapon currently about to be refined in the tundra of the north. A fire mage that would soon consume all of Fiore and perhaps Ishgar in an inferno not seen since the age of dragons.

That weapon was one mage:

The fire-dragon Slayer.

 _E.N.D._

* * *

 **So, what happens if you give an absolute master of ice magic the "Honor" of training a fire mage? Well, I'm not going to say much, but I will just mention that Natsu might enjoy his predicament in the coming chapters.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 Ice cold training

**Well, this took a lot longer than expected. I apologize for such a long wait. Life simply threw me one curveball after another. It was all I could do to simply find time to get a few words in. But after some self-caused and some outside delays. I finally have a chapter ready to go!**

 **There were a couple of updates I wanted to let you all know about before I delve into the reviews and the story. I posted in Legends Reborn that I had put that series up for adoption, I wasn't lying when I mentioned that. Life has gotten a bit too hectic for me to continue all of the projects that I have on my plate. So, I'm mainly going to be sticking with three stories for the time being. Those being Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne, Fate: Shadow's Remnants, and this story, Dark Fairies. I apologize to those who enjoyed The Legends series.**

 **As an update, the poll on my profile is now closed and the unanimous winner is Ice God Slaying magic. Thank you to everyone who voted and your request shall be granted.**

 **That's all I have for right now. I hope you enjoy chapter 12 of Dark Fairies!**

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"I never expected Rillian to act this quickly." Mavis was in the guild master's office. Looking over whatever documentation she could get her hands on. Any documentation regarding the activities of dark guilds in recent months had not escaped her tactical eye.

Both his and Zeref's influence within the darker circles of Fiore was known to the first master. The reports that were on the desk currently were those that were taken from Phantom Lord. It seems that before the attack on Fairy Tail, Jose had been tracking dark guilds. More specifically the hierarchy. While most people knew of the Baram Alliance of Dark Guilds, Jose had theorized that there had to be something above even them. While he knew of the attack on the illuminated path decades earlier, he believed that a guild such as theirs would have been able to survive that attack easily. As a result, he spent a large portion of his time searching for where they hid. Combing through reports and various council records looking for any clue, any shred of evidence that could feasibly point him in the right direction.

"Jose was almost there." The most recent report she was looking at seemed to be a failure, at least in Jose's opinion. But from Mavis's frequent 'conversations' with the two dark mages. She was able to tell where Phantom Lord went wrong in their search. Jose had gotten a little too aggressive in his investigation, and it cost him. The mage he sent to hunt this phantom guild had been killed by another mage. Those who initially found the body noted the number of steel fragments throughout his completely petrified form. The origin of the steel was unknown, however from what Makarov had recently told her, it was likely Erza who contributed the steel fragments. Mavis had some personal theories on who could have caused the petrification, but she kept those thoughts to herself. No need to worry the current guild master any more than he already was.

 _'I'm on to you, Rillian. You're not getting another advantage over me.'_

With that, Mavis went back to the reports. Still learning what she could about the reemergence of a foe long thought defeated.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Erza's betrayal and the subsequent departure of the Strauss siblings hit everyone in the guild hard. When Mavis revealed their true alignment, most of the guild couldn't handle it. People like Macao and Wakaba fled to their homes. Cana, being Cana, kept drinking. As though an astute observer could tell that she drank a lot more than she otherwise does.

With Mira and Erza gone, Fairy Tail had lost two of the few S-class mages they had. All that was left was Mystogan and Guildarts. However, no one in the guild happened to know where either of them was at. Cana hadn't been able to locate either of them despite her best efforts.

Makarov was doing his best to try and keep the guild calm, to reassure them that everything was alright. Telling them that despite the betrayals they suffered, a family is capable of enduring any perceived hardship. That they would come out of this experience stronger and kinder people. But despite his best efforts, it was clear that the guild was going to suffer these feelings for quite a long while. It was anyone's guess as to when the guild would successfully 'heal' from the damage inflicted on it if they even were able to that is. Betrayals of this magnitude tend to run deep and last for a long time.

 **(Dark Ravine)**

There was nothing in the ravine, nothing except for the cold touch of the ever dark and frigid air. Not even light from the sun above touches this part of the ravine. Causing local temperatures to drop to a point where water instantly freezes into ice. This is perhaps the best place for those who wish to learn the true capabilities of ice. How cold and unfeeling it truly is. While this place doesn't have a name colloquially, those in the Illuminated Path refer to this ravine specifically as the Mistress's Palace. As this was where Ur came on a rather consistent basis, growing more in tune with the ice in this ravine every hour she spent here in meditation. Forcing her will on that of the ice surrounding her. Slowly unlocking the numerous secrets that lay within its walls.

"Perhaps Igneel was wrong to have you as a student, Dragneel. Do it again, don't you dare hold anything back." Ur had been training Natsu for what felt like weeks in this cold and dark place, and her methods had started to yield some impressive results. Natsu's raw power alone had increased tenfold. The temperature of his flames alone was proof of it. It was beginning to melt the ice that had remained frozen as such for many years. It had to, otherwise, Natsu would freeze himself in this harsh environment.

 **"Fire Dragon's: Roar!"** As the largest gout of fire shot towards the icy walls, the ice itself began to crack under the intense heat.

"Nicely done Natsu. Take a couple of minutes, and breathe. The next part will be far harder than anything up until now." Doing just that, Natsu took a seat next to Ultear, who was currently resting within a pillar of black divine ice. Within a couple of short minutes, the ice shattered. Revealing the daughter of Ur looking more energized and livelier than ever before.

"Oh, it's just you Natsu. I see that you survived the first phase of mother's training. How was it?" A genuine question from one mage to another.

"It was hard, that's for sure. She's harsher than Igneel was." Another gust of wind blew through the cavern. Forcing Natsu to increase his internal temperature higher than it was already, making the already visible heat haze more so than it already was, to not freeze from the sheer chill. Ultear, on the other hand, accepted the wind with open arms. Her affinity for ice magic assisted her greatly in protecting her from the chill.

"I don't know how you're able to do that Ultear. This place is just too cold, even for my fire magic." Natsu was shivering now more than he had been. It seems as though he was having trouble surviving the gauntlet of the Mistress's palace. As was to be expected since no one, save for Ur and her now her Daughter, could survive here for very long. The shocking part of it was that he was able to last twice as long than either Erza or Mira could. They had been in this ravine for around 2 weeks, Erza and Mira could only last one.

 **(flashback, 3 years ago)**

The mistress's palace, a cold ravine in which souls were truly tested. It was now both Erza's and Mira's turn to survive in these conditions. The Frozen Mistress herself, Ur Milkovich, had brought the two of them here on a special training exercise. Testing their capabilities in a manner far beyond what the normal methods of the guild offered. Here, they would either grow stronger or freeze to death. In places such as this, there are no compromises. Here it is only black or white, something that these two mages will learn firsthand.

When the three dark mages first arrived in the ravine, Erza had instantly tried to Requip into something that would help her survive the chill, something that Ur instantly shot down. She would have to survive this with nothing but her Dragon Slayer magic alone. Mira used her magic and took the form of a demon more acclimated to the cold, but this too was shot down. Mira could only use her base Satan soul for this endeavor.

By the end of their fifth day in the palace, both Mira and Erza found true fear of what exactly ice magic was capable of. Not the cheap mockery of ice magic that Gray Fullbuster was capable of. But ice in its purest form, cold and unfeeling towards anything and anyone. One wrong move and you would be frozen before you could even take a step back. This was the reality they found themselves in, what Ur brought them into.

By the end of the seventh day, the two were on the verge of freezing. While Ur was impressed that they managed to last a week here; as the longest to survive in the palace up until this point has trained in here for five days. The two surviving seven days here had been an accomplishment in and of itself. What they learned as well as the strength they acquired here would carry far into the future.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Natsu, get up!" Ur's voice cut through the chill, carrying with it a certain tone of authority that simply couldn't be ignored. "It seems as though you're almost done. Thankfully there's only one last thing I have for you." Before Natsu even had a chance to respond, Ur was upon him. Quickly trapping him with an endless sea of his nightmares. Granted slightly altered to fit Ur's objective.

"Was casting Frozen Desolation on Natsu necessary, mother? I'm sure there were other ways you could have broken him." The two of them were just watching Natsu scream and thrash about, trying to convince himself that everything he was seeing wasn't true. That it was nothing more than an illusion.

"That's why I did it Ultear," Ur replied, casually sparing Natsu a cursory glance to make sure he doesn't damage anything. "As unlike Erza and the Strauss siblings, Natsu still holds onto the bonds he made in Fairy Tail. If he wants to fully utilize the enormous power at his disposal, there must be no ties remaining to either the magic council or the legal guilds. Once those bonds are broken, his training will officially begin." Ultear had a look of understanding to her, it seemed to make sense that it was explained in detail.

"I see since we don't know how long it'll take to break him. What do you want me to do in the meantime?" Ur took a couple of steps back, using some of her magic to encase E.N.D. safely within the walls of the ravine while Frozen Desolation did its work in breaking him.

"Simple, we will spar to work on your new God Slayer Magic." The black mist of God Slayer magic formed in both of their hands; this was going to be a long spar for both of them.

 **(On a train heading towards Worth Woodsea)**

' _So, Master wants me to assist the Oración Seis? That shouldn't be too hard of a task. My only question is how many light guilds will the Magic Council send after them?'_ There was a single woman clad in a dark cape, covering any identifiable features. She emanated an aura that was clear to everyone to stay away from her. That only misfortune awaited those who bothered her.

The woman would take a moment to look through her notes, gathering what information she could on the mages she was supposed to assist. Their magics consisted of speed, earth, poison, the celestial spirits, Personification and Reflector magic. Alongside all of the magics that their leader, Brain, had in his repertoire. It was a powerful group to be sure, but every group had a weakness. Her job was simply to shore it up and make sure that they didn't fail in achieving their objective.

Taking a brief look around, she could see that the train was empty, completely clear of anyone. So, she took the moment to lift her hood, letting her platinum blond hair shine in the midday sun once again.

"Poor Erza, having to be stuck cleaning up after herself. Not getting any of the fun assignments like this." Mirajane would let out a deep and prideful laugh. This would be her moment to shine, her one up on her eternal rival. The Steel Dragon, Erza Scarlet.

"Just you wait Master, I'm going to prove once and for all that a demon is better than any dragon."

* * *

 **Big plot developments here, Mavis is on to Rillian's game and Natsu is training with the Milkovitchs, I feel sorry for him (NOT!) As well as a brief intro for what's to come.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
